Dark Prince
by ms.salvatoremikaelson
Summary: The fourth installment of the Dark Saga. After supposedly dying, Bloom comes back to life only to meet her real destiny. Leaving her in question who she was before. Now faced with memories of another life, and dealing with the monsters lurking from the past. With Baltor hiding, she is left to figure out her heritage, her past life, and falling in love with a man she once loved.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

We are born, we grow and hope someday we make our dreams come true. sometimes fate doesn't give you the luxuries of having a normal life, instead of curses you to become a monster. In my case I've seen both ends of the coin, I've lived long enough to know my world will never be normal.

I never thought possible that beyond my existence, I've lived before. I've loved before, and I've died. Somewhere in this world, a soul yearning for my own existed. I didn't think it was possible to find him, and I did.

I loved before, but nothing compared to him. A love so deep, one capable of waiting an eternity just to find one another.

Within light darkness exist, I've known it before I could speak. The loss, the pain and suffering the darkness causes, the same darkness that has marked my fate since before I was born. A darkness that changed both our lives, a darkness that created monsters.

Since the day I was born my life has been toyed with, I was born to create this destiny. I was born from the dragon to the only fall in love with the last of his kind, a man who fears nothing, a man who is mine. I loved many times, I've fallen in love previous times but not like this. A love so pure, it's nearly untouchable by others.

Others, better known as a monster. Once an emperor, a man who became bound to a mountain, a man who cursed the man I love. A monster who waited for so long, for this to happen. No matter between then and now, we would fight this time. No monster, no witch, no forces of dark would take him away from me.

 _Why think separately of this life and the next when one is born from the last..._  
 _Time is always too short for those who need it, but for those who love, it lasts forever._

* * *

 _I should be posting the first chapter tomorrow, I hope you enjoy the prologue as a small preview. Dark Prince as stated before is about Dracula, of course, it ties up with the Dark Trilogy involving the main Elizabeth/ Bloom. I can't give more info, until the first chapter tomorrow. Anyway, enjoy!_

 _I do not own: WC or any characters involved._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

I woke up one day barely knowing who I was and why I was here in the first place, I remember Mystic Falls. There are things my brain don't piece together, gaps of who I was. I remember Damon and Stefan, figures of this blonde man with intense eyes cross my thoughts I just don't know his name. It's hard comprehending one day you were a vampire, now I'm something completely different. I hardly remember how I died as a human, as far I know I died in an explosion not too long ago as a vampire.

Henry doesn't tell me much as he thinks I would not be able to take it all at once, I only know some are things missing. Everything is all but a mystery to me, I want to know who I was. Possibly one day I will.

I walked around the stands of flowers at the center of Bucharest by the farmers market, I had escaped from the council meeting Henry was holding which I was expected to go but I fled. They're waiting for a man unknown, a prince according to Lucy.

I waited for the lady to give me my flowers, I felt someone by my side. " _Beautiful."_

I glanced to my right, confused at what the man had said. "The flowers, My lady."He added He was handsome. Dark colored hair below his earlobes slicked back, intense hazel eyes. He could not be more than thirty-three if anything, his accent told me he was from here yet his mannerism was that of someone older. My heart skipped a beat, unable to comprehend why he seemed so familiar.

"My lady,"I repeated amused. He was certainly handsome, high cheekbones and a strong jawline dusted with dark hairs."Where are you from?"

"A long way from here."He told me. There was an unnerving intensity in his dark hazel eyes.

He smiled, a little quirk of the mouth. He looked as if he wanted to speak, yet did not.

The smile was contagious, I could not stay and talk to the man as I had to leave."Well, goodnight."I blurted, a rattling sensation in my stomach wanted me to stay.

"W _hy think of this life or next? when one is born from the last."_

I stopped my tracks, not knowing if he knew what I was. In all honesty, he would know better what I was than what I knew myself. I turned around to face him."How do you know?"I asked him, incredulous.

Realization hit me, he was a vampire. He approached me, standing only inches away from me."Rumors come and go, the poem by the way. One that speaks of one soul yearning for another."

For a moment we did not say anything, but stare at each other."I'm Elizabeth."

He took my hand in his gloved one, and pressed a kiss on my knuckles."Vlad."

I smiled, still trying to comprehend the intensity of this man. Then it hit me, this was the man Henry was waiting for."You're the vampire is Henry is waiting for?"

"You know Henry Corvinus?"

I nodded, smiling."I actually am under his care, unfortunately, I woke up one day not knowing who I was but slowly I've been remembering most of my past."I told him, why was I telling this to a stranger.

"How did you know I speak English?"I asked, still smiling.

Vlad returned the smile, bigger this time."You're Romanian is terrible."

I laughed.

He gestured with a gloved hand toward the sidewalk."Mind if I take you to dinner, Elizabeth?"

I became hesitant, he was a vampire I did not know after all yet I felt comfortable. Remembering how lonely I've felt these last six months even before I felt so alone."As long as you help me with my Romanian."

"If that's all, I'm certain I can."

I laughed, staring at the handsome man beside me."I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Elizabeth Saltzman."

"Vlad Nicolae," He said."How long have you been in Romania?"

"Six months as I said before, the elders' meetings are quite boring."I said."I'm usually most of the time in the mansion, taking lectures from Henry on how to be a proper elder when the time comes."

He bowed his head."Well, my lady, I hope one day you become a great ruler."He opened a door, one without a marking.

I gave him a curious look."I know the owner."He told me.

We went inside, the restaurant was small and cozy. We were greeted warmly, our coats were taken, and quickly shown to a table. Vlad was a gentle me helping me into a seat.

"There's no menu here," Vlad told me."The cook makes what he pleases day to day."

"Do we at least get to choose our wine?"I asked, delighted by the novelty.

"We do."He told me. To the server he spoke Romanian, quickly ordering our food. To me, he said."I ordered red wine from a decent year, I'm afraid I don't drink much."

"Neither do I except for these two balls they have held a month ago."I confessed."It kills the annoyance of possible suitors."

He gave a slight nod."Someone as beautiful as you should have a suitor."

I shook my head, holding my laughter."They're all after getting in bed with me, or because of who I am. My last boyfriend was a vampire."

He changed the subject."Have you traveled outside of your hometown?"

"Not much,"I confessed."Romania is my first time living outside of Mystic Falls, I was adopted as a baby. Since I was seven days old until I was 18 in Gardenia California, I moved to Mystic falls."

"I was born in Sighisoara. That's in Mures county, to the north of here."Vlad said."It's a very small and old town, but I've spent most of my life here and there. I lived for a time in Budapest."

"What is it that you do, Vlad?"I asked.

"I dabble,"He told me."I own a vineyard outside of Targoviste. Ironic, I know I don't sample my own product a lot."

He leaned closer, curiosity burning in his eyes."Do you have any family?"

I frowned, my lips turning down."My uncle died when I was eighteen because of me, I have a nephew who I haven't seen in years. I guess I'm just alone in the world, but I have Henry who's like a father. My parents died when I was 18, and that's it."

"That's unfortunate," He said softly."You should not blame yourself, sometimes things are just fate."

I smiled."Possibly who knows, I miss them but I know they're somewhere happy."

We ate in silence for a while, as I knew well enough he barely touched his food. As I did the same myself, the food was delicious but I did not really feel like eating much.

"Why haven't you gone back home?"Vlad asked over dessert.

"Because I have nothing to go back to."I confessed, placing my glass of wine down." My boyfriend Damon died when I supposedly died. We got in a car together, to set off an explosion to protect the town."

"Not to belittle your loss, I'm sorry for that."Vlad began, then paused."But perhaps you were meant to come to Bucharest."

I took a big gulp of my wine."Maybe, Sorry I just don't know."

"No need to apologize."Vlad smiled gently."I lost my wife, a long time ago."

"I'm so sorry! God, what a pair are we."I don't know why but the name clicked."Do you mind if I ask how?"

"She fell off a tower, as you know what I am."He told me, I placed my hand over his for some sort of comfort."I've lived for hundreds of years alone, I've lived in the shadows since the day she died."

"I'm sorry, I really am."

His smile was wry."As I said, it was hundred of years ago."He rose up from his chair, taking my hand."Mind if I walk you home?"

"Umm yes that would be lovely, Henry must be waiting for you anyway."

"Then let's not make him wait."

He stood up from his seat, offering his hand to me which I took gratefully. As we walked to the mansion, it felt so natural to talk. I felt safe, and carefree with him, laughing at the jokes he told me. Be it a curse, or my luck I'm somehow always tangled with vampires, in this case, wanted to know him.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any characters involved_

 _And Dracula is here! To clarify, I'm basing the back story of Dracula based on Dracula Untold. A few minor changes here and there but nothing big. Instead of using the character Mirena, I'm using Emilia based on Mirena. Elizabeth is Emilia's reincarnation much to Mina being Mirena's. Instead of the brunette or blonde wife, it's a redhead. In shorter words, Bloom/ Elizabeth is Vlad's dead reincarnated wife. Of course, Bloom is no mortal defenseless creature. I also want to put out the whereabouts of Bloom's and Klaus's child are unknown, he could be dead as he could not be. For the further knowledge of everyone he's dead, only the Mikaelson's know whether it's true or not. I want to at least get more views on this chapter before I upload chapter 2._

 _P.S I know many of you who have watched the Dracula movies, know Lucy a prominent character. In this case, later on in the story Flora will be Lucy's counterpart._

 _I'll answer any questions if you PM as much as I can say. Please review and enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A week after meeting Vlad, Henry had made known I had to go with him to New Orleans. Vlad had decided to accompany me, my liking for him only increased. Since the day we've met we have been out for coffee and walks around Bucharest. Currently walking down Anna St. in the French Quarter for some coffee.

"I've actually never been here."Vlad admitted, almost laughing."It's beautiful, although most of my time has been spent in Europe."

"For a vampire almost six centuries old, I would expect more."I teased, A stand of flowers caught my attention. I approached the stand, admiring the beautiful flowers.

"Here allow me, my lady."Before I could stop him from paying for flowers, he grabbed a pair of beautiful pink roses. He placed them on my hand, I took a whiff of the wonderful aroma they had."Do you like them?"

"Yes, thank you."

We continued walking down the street, something about this place felt familiar but I could form any memories about it in my head. "I've heard great stories about this place, full of magic and great history."Vlad told me, a smile on his lips."Nothing beats Romania, although I might add I heard these pillows of dough here are great."

"I thought you don't eat human-" I bumped into someone, luckily the man hadn't fallen to the ground."I'm so sorry."

The dark haired man, a foot taller than me with a strong jawline looked at me like he had seen a ghost."Uhh, f course, pardon me."He certainly wasn't from here, he sounded English.

I ignored the weird sensation the man gave me, continuing my walk with Vlad. That man looked at me as if he knew me, what if he did? He was human, maybe he did. It didn't matter, it wouldn't help me get my memories.

"What she like, your wife?"I was touching unknown territory, I shouldn't be asking but it spilled out.

I saw him tense, his hands formed into a fist."She was beautiful, full of light beyond my imagination. The most beautiful blue eyes, you could see every emotion in them."He paused, his voice straining."We had a son, Ingeras. He was every bit like his mother, war occurred with the Turks. In their Invasion I searched for strength, my power came with doom as she died in my arms."

I felt a sense of pity for him, how could someone that strong not be broken over losing the love of life. I don't remember falling in love with anyone as the way he describes it, I remember Damon and Sky but not in the intensity Vlad described it.

"And you, Elizabeth?"

I glared at the flowers."I don't know, I loved Damon but it never felt like it was enough for me."

"The great thing about life Elizabeth is things happen for a reason, possibly it was fate we met."His eyes met mine, something lingered in those dark hazel eyes."Why think of one life or the next, when one is born from another."

His words cause me to smile, maybe he was right."Shall we walk to the park nearby, if this is my third chance I believe? I'm not going to waste any bit of it."

"Then I will not make a lady wait."He grinned, offering me his arm.

We walked toward the Park, toward the park there was an alley. Two women standing there, looking dead at me. They weren't vampires, they were witches."After all, we tried, you're not dead."

"What?"

"The Hollow remember, how it failed to kill you."The tall blonde stepped out, walking toward me."Selene knows you're alive."

I knew who she meant, that was one thing I could never forget. I felt the roses fell from my grip, I didn't know how to respond.

"She told us, to give you a little gift."The dark skinned one walked out from the shadows, grabbing the other woman hand as they chanted something.

I began to cough water as if I were drowning. Yet my skin burned, like as if I were on fire. I couldn't fight the magic, I held on to something gasping for breath I could not get. Vlad was no longer by my side, I saw two bodies collapse on the ground. His face wasn't human like, it was like a beast. Nothing I've ever seen before, not like Henry's vampires or Damon.

Fire emerged from the bodies as he dropped a lighter on them, There was a concern in his eyes for me. I don't why this man cares so much a stranger he has barely known for 12 days, He swooped me in his arms taking me back to the mansion. The confusion and panic throbbing in my head because of Selene and how three people have recognized me, who I don't even know.

* * *

{~No POV~}

The sudden commotion of these two burned bodies found had brought the Mikaelson's attention. Elijah had gone to retrieve information, another thing on his list was about this clan of vampires and their leader had been staying in New Orleans for the last 7 days. It wouldn't be a surprise if it was one of their vampires that killed those witches, as Vincent had not returned his call he had gone to find him.

He found Vincent standing by a table at the church."I know why you're here, this is not a matter of simple discussion. The witches were not killed by any vampire, they were killed by a vampire, not from your bloodline."

Elijah fixed his tie, sitting down on a bench."I have time."

Vincent turned to him, glaring at the original."Dracula."The Mikaelson's would know sooner or later, with Elizabeth gone things would worsen."Elizabeth was doppelgänger, but I failed to tell you she's the reincarnation a woman once married to him."

"Vincent, I do not have time for a story about Elizabeth. What does this have to do with all this?"His voice became more stern, demanding answers.

"That princess was the image of Elizabeth, fate was meant for him to find Elizabeth."Her death had only put a hole in that fate."He's here, along with a clan of powerful vampires. Elijah, war will begin between species because her death sealed this fate. Niklaus is meant to die at the hands of Vlad."

Elijah stood up, his jaw clenched. Walking toward Vincent, as he placed his hand on Vincent's shoulder."My brother will not die under anyone hand, I'll kill him before he can."

Elijah left the church, He would allow no one to harm his family. Niklaus had barely gotten over the death of Elizabeth, the death of his son, the only thing that remained was Hope. Every creature has a weakness, even the originals do. Surely this vampire prince must have one, everyone does.

He entered the compound, finding his brother discussing with Freya. They both glanced at Elijah, waiting for an answer.

"It seems we were right, a clan of vampires has arrived."Elijah said, walking toward the bar."They have a leader and a prince, Vlad the massacre prince of Romania. Vincent told me more, Niklaus it seems he has come here for the false hope of finding Elizabeth."

"Sociopath wants my deceased lover, how poetic."

"There's more to the story, it seems Elizabeth was his wife's reincarnation."Elijah explained, glancing down at his glass."His wife, the one that died because of you. Now we must find out why he is here, her death was news spread through every vampire community."

Freya eyes fell into a gaze."What if he's here after the other one?"

"It's impossible, Selene was created not born naturally. If anything he would be here for Elizabeth, unless…"

Niklaus shook his head, the possibility was absurd."Impossible, I saw her die as soon as she birthed our son. She would have come back, there must be another reason."

"We will hold a ball, invite them and see what they want."Elijah suggested."What's better than knowing your enemy over mimosas."

"As fun as mimosas sound."Marcel entered the compound, holding a paper in his hand."A few days ago a shipment arrived, as well as a private jet. There was a crest on the box, I think you will all recognize it."Marcel handed the piece of paper to Elijah."The same crest handed to Elizabeth, which brings it to question. How is it all tied to a person who's dead?"

Elijah inspected the paper, glancing up at his brother."If my theory is correct, they're here for her body."

"Might I add, A man was seen yesterday. They saw him with someone who looked exactly like Elizabeth."

Klaus's jaw clenched, it could not have been Elizabeth."Selene, it seems our enemies have been conspiring against us."A smirk grew on Klaus's lips,"Let's throw a party."

* * *

With the hours that came, the invitation to the Mikaelson's Masquerade Ball had arrived. Which left it to question if Henry would allow her to go, the risks that provide being seen. The man who had saved her did all he did for her. And as instructions provided, in time she would face her past.

Her future was now Vlad, the reincarnation of Emilia. There would be soon a battle for the soul of one girl, the girl many want dead for what she is. He would not stop fate, his sole mission was to protect his progenitor of his line.

Henry walked into her chambers, finding Elizabeth sitting down on her bed reading a brown leather book."Child, we have many matters to speak about yesterdays events."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do now own WC, TO or any characters involved.

Sorry for updating over a week late. I've been busy editing the other chapters and finishing up a story. Among school work, but I will be updating on a weekly basis. I'm going through the decision of bringing Oritel back or not, Of course, it will be a decision that I might just exit out. Between this story and the next, a lot of back story will occur. A lot of Vlad's history, among Bloom's and the evils coming. Again Baltor won't an appearance anytime soon, but I promise he places a big role.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

{~No POV~}

The champagne glasses were filled, silk drapes that fell from the third floor to the first floor decorated the compound, red roses filling the first floor and an ice sculpture placed right in-between the dance floor. Vampires, and humans mixing among themselves, masks of all colors and shapes. The ball was lively, the only thing missing were the people the Mikaelson's had been waiting for. Through the entrance of the compound, a man no older than mid-fifties came into the ball. Six guards by his side, among vampires of his own clan.

Vlad had slipped off to the side with Elizabeth under the orders on Henry, the less disturbance the better. Henry approached the two Mikaelson's brothers."Niklaus Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson, What can I make your acquaintance for?"

Elijah stopped Klaus from speak, taking a glass of champagne."Can we not have a lovely chat, now tell me, Henry. What are you here in New Orleans for? Elizabeth's body was cremated."

Henry's expression disengaged without much emotion."Private matters, I'm very sorry for your loss. As naive as you think I am, there's more to your sudden interest."

Klaus smirked, mischievously."Your vampire prince, I want to know why he's here."

"Vlad, he's here for personal matters. To protect my progenitor, as you see I'm here to protect my beneficiary from dangerous lurking."

"The king has an heiress?"Every bit of sarcasm in Klaus's voice."How does someone so old produce children?"

Henry patted Klaus's shoulder."You'll be amazed soon enough, hybrid."He left them their standing, tonight he would show the world his legacy.

{~Bloom's POV~}

I left Vlad for a while, walking around the area. Henry had not told me why we were here in the first place, how did he know these vampires. I reached for the glass of champagne, I felt another hand on it. It was a dark skinned man with broad shoulders and a defined jawline, even under the mask he seemed handsome.

"My apologies."

The man instantly lets go of the cup, there was something lingering behind his dark eyes."Are you from here?"

I shook my head. Keeping my distance from the mysterious man."I'm from Romania, I came here with Henry. New Orleans is certainly beautiful, are you from here?"

He nods, a smile on his lips."Yes, born and raised. The name is Marcel Gerard."

I bowed my head, a small smile on my lips."Lovely name."His smile fell immediately, the moment was cut short by Vlad.

"Shall we dance?"Vlad stretched his own hand to me, I accepted it. There was still something wrong about that man, the way he looked at me. I glanced back at him for a second, he was no longer there.

I was pulled into the dance floor, the way Vlad's hand held me made me feel protected. Everything about this man had made me feel as if I had known him from so long ago, I should not feel this comfortable with someone I barely knew. He twirled me, making me feel weightless. He pulled me back into his arms, placing his hand on my waist.

Vlad broke a mischievous grin."You're quite the dancer."

I laughed, I really wasn't the best dancer."It's all you, my dancing skills are flawed."

"Or perhaps you have found the right partner."He smiled, looking straight into my eyes.

I gave him a look."Your charming ways lack, prince of the dragons."

He leaned to my ear, his breath against my ear."I'm no longer a prince."

I couldn't help but wonder, what he had been like before he turned into a vampire. How was he with his wife? his son. There too many questions I should ask yet, I should not.

"Mind if I step in?"

I glanced to my right, the same man from before. Vlad let go of my hand, I took the man's open hand."Of course not."He left me here with a stranger, waltzing. The man slid his hand to my lower back, a small smile on his lips.

"Now tell me, Selene, why impersonate someone dead?"His voice became dangerously low.

How did he know Selene? I frowned."How do you know Selene? Why are you calling me Selene?"

His grip tightens on my wrist, his eyes getting darker by the second."You're a great actress, do you really think the Mikaelson's and I would be fooled by your display?"

"My name is not Selene."I snapped, pulling my hand back."I'm Elizabeth Saltzman, I don't who you're. But I am Elizabeth if that's clear enough for you."

"Elizabeth…"He murmured to himself, shocked. He shook his head, the way he said it was as if he knew me."You're Elizabeth?"

"Yes, now if-"

Vlad grabbed my arm gently, his lips leaning against my ear."We must leave now, witches are here."

I pulled away from the man named Marcel, taking Vlad's arm. We left immediately back to the mansion, for whatever reason I felt as if people were after me.

The days that came after, felt like hours instead of days. Especially in the mansion, at least I had Vlad most of the time with me. Although lately he's been putting some sort of wall between us as if he didn't want my presence. Going out today had been a great idea, the day was rather cloudy for a place known to be sunny.

I walked around the French Quarter for a while, enjoying the stores that it offered. I found that famous beignet place the sales lady had told me about, on my way there. There was a man dressed in a suit, dark hair and eyes to match.

The man was first to speak up, curiosity in his eyes as he approached me."Pardon me, you remind me of someone I knew."His eyes looked me up and down."May I ask what's your name?"

I grimace, frighten by his boldness."Elizabeth, I'm here exploring New Orleans. I've never been here."I said to the man." well if you'll excuse me I must leave."

He grasped my hand out of nowhere, I tensed glaring at the man."Why don't you accompany me for a cup of coffee, it seems you're new here. Friends are always welcomed."

I didn't know if I should trust or not, all I knew was running away like a coward would only bring attention. I bit my lip, not wanting to make a scene I agreed."That would be lovely."

We walked toward the cafe not far from us, sitting down on the closest table. The way he stared at me, made me even more nervous. He slid the cup of coffee across the table for me, I didn't want to be here with a stranger.

He fixed his sleeves, placing his arms on the table."I've not introduced myself to you, I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

He was one of the vampires Henry went to see, I nodded."Elijah Mikaelson?"

"An Original vampire, along with my siblings I'm first of my kind."

I gave him a small smile."Henry warned me about you. About your intentions with Vlad."

He shook his head, rolling up his sleeves."My intentions with the prince, are no worse than anyone else's. I believe family comes first, don't you?"

"I wouldn't know, my family is dead and the rest did not care for me."

Elijah stared deep into my eyes, gently nodding."I can tell you are a very loyal friend," He said."I wish no harm on you."

Not far from where we were seated Vlad was standing there waiting for me, his eyes never leaving Elijah's actions.

I stood up abruptly, no longer comfortable with the conversation."Thank you for the coffee, I must leave."

Seeing as Vlad was standing by a gift shop waiting for me, I had an excuse to escape this man.

I walked toward Vlad, there was a smile on his lips."Friends of yours?"

I shook my head, delighted by his company."No, why are you here? I thought you no longer wanted my company."

He chuckled, link his arm with mine."Never."We walked straight to another street."You look lovely today, blue suits you very well."

"Fresh color to the dark colors of the mansion, getting tired of the black."

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any of the characters involved._

 _Sorry for the late update, and for that I will be updating next week Wednesday for you guys. Anyway enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the slow chapter. Read and Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I walked down to the church, Henry had told me to go to. A witch by the name of Vincent would be waiting for me, I opened the door to the church. There was a man there, he was discussing with someone else I could only see his back. Dark skinned man holding a beaded bracelet in his hand looked at me.

I entered closing the door behind me, The dark blonde haired fair man turned around. The way he looked me, it's as if he had seen a ghost yet masked it spontaneously by disinterest. "Henry sent me here, to see a witch named Vincent."

The dark skinned man spoke up first."And that would me, Elizabeth. I've spoken to Henry Corvinus about your situation."He glanced at the other male."Why don't you leave, Klaus."

"And miss the fun?"I could see the smirk on his lips."I rather stay, we much to discuss."

The blonde man named Klaus glanced back at me with a smirk on his lips."Oh come on, I won't bite."

I walked toward them, stopping at a few inches away from them."Dreams, I need to speak to you about these dreams I've been having."

Vincent shoved the bracelet back in his pocket, motioning me to another room. He closed the door behind us, sitting down on a chair."What dreams?"

"Dreams from another life that are not my own, I see myself as a woman from another time."I said, my voice barely above a murmur."I see myself getting stabbed by my rib and falling to my death, Vla-"

The Witch says nothing, studying me.

"The Turks took her child, I saw something I should have never seen."I pause, trying to see any reaction from him."Henry said you can help me find answers, I don't remember who I was before. I only remember an explosion with Damon Salvatore, I just don't remember what happened after."

Vincent stood up, taking my hand in his."I'll help you but I need time, stay away from the darkness that's coming. Leave Elizabeth, before it too late."

The rays of sunlight that came from the window ceased, the sunny day became clouded. Vincent immediately walked out the door, I followed behind him. Vlad was here, I saw Vincent motion the blonde man to leave.

"Henry told me you were here Elizabeth."Vlad approached me, basically restraining himself from the blonde man."Shall we go?"

I could see how tense Vlad became, his hands forming into clenched fists.

I heard a chuckle."The prince of darkness emerges."Klaus stood up from the bench, a few feet away from Vlad."I can still smell the anger in you, do you remember how you would hang the heads of your victims?"

"Niklaus,"Vincent warned, stepping in between both men.

Vlad sneered at Niklaus."And you were the reason my wife died, do you not remember? Is your wish to die tonight?"

A mischievous grin grew on Niklaus lips, stepping a bit closer."I quite remember how you tasted her sweet blood, it was my family or yours. Clearly, your little wife was nothing but a pond in this game, mate."

"What is he talking about?"I frowned, how Vlad know this man?

Vlad glanced down at me, placing his hand on my cheek."Nothing, let's go."

I noticed Vlad's actions only angered the other vampire, whoever this man was his actions alone spoke for him. I left behind Vlad, glancing back at the man. Why did Niklaus seem so familiar, he was like the devil in disguise.

I sped walk to reach Vlad, clearly still angered by the confrontation between him and the other vampire."Who was he? What did he do?"

He turned around, his face much softer."It doesn't matter, come with me I want to show you my new home."

"Your new home?"

* * *

It was a large mansion a few blocks away from the French Quarter. He had introduced me to his right-hand man, Renfield. A tall big dark skinned man, he was friendly and human. We walked into a large library, it was beautiful.

"Do you like it?"

I smiled, unable not to."It's beautiful."I walked around the library admiring every little intricate detail."Why didn't you tell me you were leaving the mansion?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, plus I have business here."He said, sounding a bit cold."Renfield just arrived yesterday, I'll be here when you need me. As for your question earlier, Niklaus Mikaelson was a man I trusted long ago. He gave information to the Turks in order to protect his family from being discovered, in the process my wife died because of it."

I could never understand the pain he felt, it must hurt to love that much."I'm sorry."I murmured, something in my hurt tugged at the pain in his eyes. The emotion was unfamiliar, yet welcomed."Someday you'll find someone else, and things will change for the better."

There was an emotion swimming in his eyes that I'd never seen before, my heart started to beat fast by the second. He finally spoke."Someday, if I already haven't." He changed the subject.

"Oh,"lookI said walking around the room.

The house was a classical beauty, it looked like your typical French styled home. I noticed how the drapes covered every bit of light out, I know the sun does not affect him but I still found it odd how much he tried to keep the sun out. It must be a thing of a habit after being in the shadows for hundreds of years.

The way the man had stared at me, Niklaus was it. It scared me, part of me felt as if I knew him. The Witch had also acted strangely when he saw me, it was as if he didn't want me to be there at that moment.

The kitchen was spacious, white plates that filled the cabinets among other silverware which I found odd since Vlad did not need.

"For someone that does not eat I find it odd how you need plates,"I said, feeling silly.

He smiled, opening the cupboard to reveal some food."I do eat sometimes, it makes me feel much more normal."

A teasing smirk formed on my lips."Vlad the Impaler doing dishes? That is quite a scene, a rather odd scene."

He laughed, taking a step closer."I can cook, why don't you allow me to cook you dinner tonight."

A smile formed on my lips, nodding."I look forward to your lovely meal tonight."

He walked toward one of the dark oak cabinets pulling out a bottle of red wine and two glasses."I look forward to it too."He grinned, pulling the cork off the bottle.

I sat on one of the brown stools at the center marble top island, I observed how he cut the vegetables for this old recipe of a classic Romanian dish I forgot the name of.

It's been a long while since I felt like this, I felt alive with him. He made me feel safe and comfortable, free and not all scared of what I was starting to feel for the legendary vampire. Yet I was scared of falling in love with him, what if something went wrong? I was no longer the little girl who should be scared, I was now a woman falling for a vampire who I thought only existed in a book.

He glanced at me, a longing look in his eyes."I haven't invited anyone to have dinner with me, it's been so long since I felt comfortable with someone."

"Surely you must have dated over your life time?"

He shook his head, tossing the vegetables into a hot skillet."No, I've had a night or two of comfort but never 'dated' anyone."He stopped leaning against the marble top."How about you? You haven't told me much about Damon was it?"

I gave him a look, shaking my head."I met Damon the day I moved to Mystic Falls, from there it all went down hill. He loved me, but it was never enough for me as selfish as it sounds."

"You're not selfish, sometimes you can't control what you feel."

I wanted to ask about her, but I also knew it was a touchy subject for him. Damon died, yet I don't know what it is like to see the one you truly love die.

After dinner we sat talking for a while, it was anything specific but more about the stories of Mystic Falls and his life after his suppose death. Night had fallen by the time I realized I had to go but I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay. It was wrong, things felt as if they were going by too fast.

We walked toward his front door, I reached for the handle when I felt his hand touch mine. He stared at me, more specifically my lips. I parted my lips wanting to say I had to leave yet the words did not come out of my mouth.

The air around me seemed to cease, all at once he pulled me against his chest. Lowering his lips to my own into the most searing kiss I've ever experienced. I pulled myself more against him burying my fingers into his dark hair, kissing him equally feverish. It was much more passionate than I could have ever imagined, when he pushed me against the door.

"Vlad,"I breathed against his mouth. He groaned pulling me away from him.

I stared at him in confusion, had I done something wrong?

He opened the door behind me, motioning me to leave."I don't want to rush things, I think you should leave."

I've never felt so embarrassed, I couldn't even look at him in the eye before I left. Had I said something or done something he was afraid of, or maybe he just didn't feel the same way about me. A knot in my stomach made the anxious feeling more prominent than it truly was.

How could I not think otherwise? He wasn't ready because he was still in love with his deceased wife, and I was just the girl he had met days ago.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any characters involved._

 _Finally! I guess true love does exist even after death. A lot of you will question why speed things up so quickly but sometimes love is like falling out of a plane without a parachute. And when you know that soul belongs to you, vice versa, you can't help but do things that question your sanity. As mentioned before, this is a take on your classical Vlad and Mina Murray. Of course, Elizabeth/Bloom is the equal to Mina except for this time she's not a weak human who needs saving but a power equal they can both depend on one another. Unlike Klaus, Damon, Sky or Baltor. Vlad will always be the endgame for me, and yes Baltor will always be part of her due to the dragon fire connection. What I'm trying to say is much like Stefan and Elena in the final season, they'll always care for one another but truly their soulmates are someone else. In this case, Vlad is the love of Bloom's eternity._

 _As for Klaus, he will always be a part of Bloom's life. No matter what he does or who he is now in her life, Klaus will always have a spot in her life and so will Hope. Although once again, the power of Vlad's and Bloom's love is powerful, eternal like them._

 _Anyway, I should be updating next week with another chapter. Again some things will be rushed and you will all question my decision but again as explained above, their love is powerful and more than anything. A love like that can neve die..._

 _Read and enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

 _Four days later…_

No text, no call or any appearance at the French Quarter. The only thing that kept me up my toes was seeing my uncle alive and with two little girls, Josie and Lizzie. I spend the whole day yesterday with them before going back to Henry's estate, as I did not want to be locked up and depressed over a man who has made no effort to talk to me after the kiss I decided I needed to go out. A book and a good cup of coffee with a slice of chocolate cake at a cafe at the center of the French Quarter was what I needed.

" A lovely day we are having isn't it?"

I looked up meeting face to face with the blonde man from before. I nodded, placing my book down.

"Yes, it's lovely."I murmured, glancing at every corner and no Vlad. After a few seconds of glancing around, I stared back at the stranger."Can I ask why out of everyone around here come talk to the girl that wants to be alone."

He leaned closer, a grin on his lips."Can't a man fancy company? You seemed lonely I just desired to do you some company."

Maybe he wasn't such a bad person as I thought, I bit my lip contemplating his offer."Alright, do you know of any libraries with better books than my uncles?"

He rose up from his chair, smirking broadly."I can take you if you please."

I rose from my chair, leaving a tip for the server before I took his offer. I had to admit he was handsome but I felt no interest him even though he felt familiar, he was charming and a grin that could make you smile. I could notice how he looked at me whenever I looked another direction making me feel uncomfortable.

"So you're a hybrid? Henry tells me in their community it's frowned upon to mix species."I told him, holding my head high."I'm sorry for being so bold but for a species so old I would think you'd find someone special."

He chuckled, not at all fazed by my boldness."I've have had my fair share of lovers, only twice have I been genuinely in love. They're dead now due to certain circumstances."The way he looked at me was with grief."The last person I was with I could say she was my soulmate, we fought a lot but it was because I cared for her."

"How did she die?"

"I really do not wish to speak of it."He stopped his tracks, taking the book from me with a boyish grin."She used to love reading, but she was fearless and stubborn. Enough talk about her, I want to get to know you."

I shrugged."I'm just a girl with little to no memory of who I was before, I love reading and for the last six months I've been in Henry's coven learning how to be a leader some day."I glanced around the streets."I'm the least interesting girl you'll ever meet."

"You're not, I fancy your company."

A few hours later after spending some time talking with Klaus, I left for Vlad's home, I needed to speak to him. Renfield allowed me but made an excuse that he wasn't there which I knew was bull crap, I waited for half an hour before I decided to leave. It had been too good to be true, the connection he had not felt it like I did.

I got up from the couch walking toward the front door when a hand grabbed mine, I turned around to see Vlad. He looked very remorseful, my heart fluttered when I saw him standing there.

"I'm sorry," He said."Forgive me for my absence, I had things to settle with my past."

I glared at him, but couldn't help but not to be angry with him. The effect of Vlad Tepes on me was intoxicating, far beyond my own sanity. I simply could not make myself to be anything more than hurt if any anger existed for me it was long gone now.

"I should have replied yet I was a coward to deal with my own feelings."

It all suddenly made sense."Her name was Emilia wasn't it?"

"How-"

"I saw the name on the bottle last night, I figured it meant something to you and I get it if you don't want to be anything more than friends I'm alright with it."

He shook his head, cupping my face in my hands."That's why I took so long, my Elizabeth. I want you, I'm falling in love with you."

I curled my fingers into his dark red shirt."Is it crazy I feel the same way?"I asked him."I feel like I've known you forever."

He leaned down kissing me gently and sweet.

I pulled away."Am I crazy?"

"If you are, then I am as well."

He kissed me once again but more passionate this time, I felt like we were melting into each other. Every nerve in my body screaming about how much I needed him and wanted him. He took me by the hand up the stairs to his room, we continued where we left off. Kissing passionately as piece by piece our clothes fell on the ground.

He gently placed me on the large king size bed, caressing every inch of my body with his lips. I threw my head back biting my lip at the immense pleasure building up in me, he pulled his body up. Capturing my lips once again, I gasped at the sensation of him inside of me.

He held me in his arms after making love, I was honestly happy. The way he stroked my hair, my cheek it made me all the same feel more loved by him. I held his hand, tracing the lines in his palm.

"I've never been in your room before."I looked up at him.

He kissed my forehead."Are you thirsty or hungry?"

"Mmm a little, are you?"

He chuckled stroking my shoulder."I'm fine, I'll get you something to drink."He leaned down capturing my lips again before he left me in his room.

I got out of the bed putting on his dark red dress shirt, it was soft against my skin and a few sizes too big for me. His room was quite darker, consisting of dark reds and browns. It was large at least a few sizes bigger on me, draping at my chest. There was a painting placed on a desk at the edge of the room, curiosity took over me.

There was a woman, a woman that looked a lot like me. _Emilia 1547_

"I actually have no-" Vlad said walking back into the room."What are you doing with her drawing?"

I placed the painting down, grabbing my clothing."Maybe I was crazy after all."

He stood in front of me, grabbing my hand. His mouth opened but no words emerged."You're not, please stay and listen to me."

"Who am I, Vlad?"I searched for an answer in his eyes. My tone of voice cold and sharp."Am I just your replacement? I don't think I can do this, I don't want to your replacement for her."

"You're not, I'm falling in love with you."

"Then who am I? These pasts few days I've been dreaming things that seem more like memories."

Vlad closed his eyes, turning his head away for a moment."The resemblance caught my eye. But I swear Elizabeth I want you."

I laughed bitterly. "Maybe you think you do because I look like her."I said."What does it matter if you love me or her? You wouldn't have looked at me twice if I didn't look like your deceased wife."

"It matters to me,"He told me, caressing my cheek."You are Elizabeth Saltzman, whether you were or not Emilia Draculesti in a previous life. Elizabeth is who you are now. That you may possibly be remembering her memories…Only adds to what we have."

"Does it? Or would you rather have her?"

"Elizabeth,"He growled, incredulous."Emilia died. She died in my arms."

"And you became a vampire, I know."I raked my hands through my long red hair. Frustrated with him, if not angry."I know, Vlad, because I dreamt it or more like remembered. But how can you love me when I have so much of her in me?"

"You have memories,"He told me, his voice filled with pure sincerity."But those memories do not define who you are, Elizabeth. if a vampire attacked you what would you do?"

"Rip his heart out and shred him into pieces."

"Emilia would not have done that, she would have called for me."

He took me in his arms, I tensed at his touch eventually feeling comfortable in his arms.

I rested my head on his chest, letting go of the clothing in my arms."What will be of us?"

He cupped my cheek, staring deeply into my eyes."Whatever you want, all I know is I want you forever. I love you."

"I want that too."

"Then marry me."He said bluntly, a smile on his lips."I know it's soon, we've only known each other for almost two weeks."

He was right, we've only known each other for about two weeks but I wasn't scared. I wanted this as much as he did, I was not scared but excited and nervous. Had anyone been listening to us, they would think I was insane by accepting the prince's offer. But this was my decision, and I wanted him more than anything.

"Yes, I want to be your wife."

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any characters involved_**

 _As previously mentioned before this chapter would be rushed. As for why Bloom didn't act any worse to this discovery, how can she? She's in love with this man she met, she trusts his judgment. Overall, she trusts her judgment. Her heart knows he meant no bad toward her, how would anyone react if a stranger went up to you and told you."You're my deceased wife's reincarnation?"._

 _As for anything else, I have much editing and redoing chapters to do with this story. Anyway, enjoy and read!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

I walked toward the cafe to pick Renfield something to eat, in the back of my head I felt this tinge as if someone were following me. I turned around there was no one there, maybe I was just being paranoid with everything going on currently.

" _Hello princess._ "

I froze, it was my voice yet it wasn't. I turned around slowly, it was her. _Selene._

She was the same except dressing as a normal person, well darker clothing. Same bright golden eyes and red hair to match. She was me yet she wasn't, her deadly glare only frightened me more. I saw her move, walking around me like a predator.

"Long time no sees, so tell me how's prince Dracula is it? I mean that's what they call him right?"She said softly, sarcasm in her tone. "You know I would think you were dead, now I see what happened."

"What do you mean?"I whispered.

I felt her hands on my shoulder, her grip getting tighter and tighter."You'll know in time, now tell me who's Emilia? The witches have been passing me information and knowing he's here only puts a dent in my plans. So who's Emilia?

"She's…. his deceased wife."I stuttered, my unwavering terror only getting worse.

She moved to face me, a smirk on her lips."Oh dear, I know the story, I just wanted to hear it from you. Now imagine repeating the story, I'm thinking of ripping every single limb of yours to nothing."

I said nothing, I would only anger her more.

"Or I could cut you open like I did years ago."

The way she looked at me seemed as if she were ready to kill me right here in front of everyone, I once told myself if she ever appeared again I would be stronger or she would die on her own. Yet here I was stronger than ever possible, and still, frighten by the spawn of the devil.

"Leave."I hissed, my voice sounding much more confident than I truly was."Leave before I end you! Selene, you're nothing."

My words only infuriated her more."I will be your worst nightmare, Bloom. You're lucky there are people here, I promise you soon nothing will stop me from ending you."

My heart was beating faster by the second, everything seemed to drop degrees. When I looked where she was once standing, I was frightened out of my mind. I felt a hand touch my shoulder if my soul could jump out of my body I'm pretty sure it did.

I turned around, it wasn't her but Klaus Mikaelson."What do you want?"His close proximity made uncomfortable.

He pouted, clearly being sarcastic."You hurt my feelings, I'm free to roam New Orleans and talk to a pretty lady."His pout grew into a smirk."Did I scare you?"

I glared at Niklaus.

"Then if it wasn't me, it was the woman talking to you earlier."

I waved off his question, trying to seem as unbothered as possible."Were you following me?"

He chuckled, starting to walk away from me. He glanced back at me."Come on Love, I won't bite."

I don't know if I was stupid or not, I took his offer of walking with him toward an area full of paintings."Why do you hate him?"I asked, sternly.

He glanced at me, a smirk on his lips."My family will always come first. I'm more worried about you more than anything else."

I stopped my tracks, confused."Worried about me?"I asked, incredulous.

He nodded, turning to face me."Elizabeth, your enemy Selene. She's a danger to us all, to my child and to you."

I frowned."Why do you look at me like that?"

He leaned in dangerously close, his tone of voice firm."You remind me of someone, that's all. Can't we be friends, love?"

"I don't know…"I muttered, feeling uncomfortable with how close he was.

"Give me a chance, allow yourself to know me."

Klaus Mikaelson, made me feel completely out of control in a bad way. I was scared of it, of what this man was. Of what he could do to get what he wanted."Alright, if you much as hurt him, I'll hurt you."

He smirked, triumphantly."I wouldn't expect anything less of you."

I stepped back a few steps, trying to keep that distance."You have a child?"

"Yes, a daughter."

"You must be happy with her mother then."

His smirk fell, there was some sort of pain laying in his blue eyes. It amazed me how he tried hard to seem unfazed by my question."Hayley and I aren't together, a one night stand. My son died at birth."

I felt pity for him, the air around us seemed to become tense."Did you love her? You seem so-"

He interrupted me."I still do, I wanted a future with her. She was everything, beautiful, intelligent, light. She took the light away. Sometimes we cannot change your past, but for my daughter, I want to be a better man."

I barely knew this man, yet I found myself embracing him. I was hugging a man who was basically no one in my life, yet it felt comfortable. For a few minutes he said nothing, I certainly should not be hugging a stranger this long. I pulled away, getting rather uncomfortable with the silence.

"I must leave, it was nice talking to you."

I left before Klaus could say anything else that would make me stay any longer. The hug was as awkward as it could get, and at the moment he was the least of my worries.

* * *

I saw Henry come out of Vlad's office with Vlad behind, Henry approached me with a smile on his lips.

"I made sure your things arrived, did you speak to Vincent?"Henry inquired.

I nodded, I couldn't warn him about Selene not yet."Yes, he told me he would help me. Why are the Mikaelson's so intrigued with me?"

Henry nodded. Brushing away my question, he was avoiding it."Do not pay attention to them, I talked to Vincent. He wants you to visit him once a week if you please to."

"I don't think I want to know my past anymore-."

"I will not force you, child. I just want you to be happy."He said, placing his palm on my cheek affectionately.

His hand fell from my cheek, looking back at Vlad."I will see you both soon, Vlad take great care of her."

"I promise with my life."Vlad nodded at him.

I watched Henry leave with his men, leaving me alone with Vlad. I felt Vlad's hands around my waist, I automatically threw my head back on his shoulder. His lips trailed up my neck, my blood felt as if it were boiling.

"Bath is waiting upstairs if you please too."He whispered into my ear.

This man literally made me feel intoxicated with a drug as if I were freely flying without a parachute. His touch, his kisses, just him, in general, made me feel like if I had a fever. The immense feelings I have for him is hard to even comprehend, I was falling for him hard and fast.

He took my hand leading upstairs, leading me to his bathroom.

I wasn't afraid of being naked in front of him if anything I felt safe with him. I rested my head on his chest, I could hear his heart beat.

"Elizabeth."

I glanced up at him, if he wanted to talk about getting my memory I don't want it. I was tired of hearing it from Henry, from Vincent and Alaric. At the moment I have no intention of recovering it, I want to live in the moment.

"I know you're avoiding it."Vlad said, resting his chin on my head."You need to know your past, I do not want to be the reason something out there is waiting for you."

"Vlad, it's not about you,"I insisted."It's about me, I don't want to know what I was before. What if I killed? or I did something that I could never forgive myself for. I want my future to be with you, even if I have to fight the devil for it."

He chuckled, pressing his lips against my forehead.

"I want my forever with you."I muttered."Life gave us another chance, let's not ruin it."

"Then I will give you my forever, Elizabeth."He said softly, his hand stroking my back.

I leaned up, placing my lips on his. His hands ran to the side of my breasts, down to my waist. I felt his shift our bodies, allowing him to be on-top of me.

I felt weightless and happy. The way my skin tingled under his touch, I don't know why life brought this fate upon me. I wouldn't change it for anything, life took Emilia once and brought me. Her reincarnation. I will not allow history to repeat itself.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any characters involved._

 _This chapter is pretty slow, and I'm sorry for it. On the bright side, Selene made her appearance, and she will make another soon. As far as Klaus and Bloom's child goes, the answer was clear. Or it might not be, who knows. For now, I just hope you enjoy this chapter... Thank you lovelies._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

 _Emilia could no longer hold onto the edge, the tiles were loose making it nearly impossible to hold any longer. Her grip loosened, letting go."No!"_

 _She was falling to her death, every felt as if it were the end. She knew Vlad would not be able to save her, as much as tried falling behind her. He would not reach her…_

 _She closed her eyes, before feeling all her bones break. Miraculously she was still alive, her life was already leaving this earth._

 _Vlad clutched her in his arms, holding her head as carefully as possible._

 _"_ _Stay with me, you'll be alright," Vlad assured her, he looked hopeless._

 _The warm tears rolled down her cheeks, she no longer had any time. The only thing she could think of was her son, he was still able to live a life outside of this all."There's still time for you to be able to stop them."Her voice a soft murmur barely audible."Take my blood."_

 _"_ _No, I cannot take your life."_

 _"_ _My life is lost already, but our son is not."She pleads him,"Please."_

 _"_ _No." Vlad was reluctant to take her life, his beloved wife's life._

 _Emilia held his hands, tears rolling down her cheek."I love you."She whispered, her voice slowly slipping away."Do it now."She ordered._

 _"_ _Please, Vlad."_

 _He was fighting against the thirst, he had to give in. If he did not, he would all of his power. He would become human and unable to save his son, he gave in. Sinking his teeth into her neck, second by second her life was slipping away until there was no heartbeat._

My eyes shot open, it felt so real. I was her, and it wasn't a dream. A dream cannot feel that real, in a dream you cannot feel those emotions. I glanced to my side, Vlad was still sound asleep. I could no longer sleep, quietly I slipped away from the room.

I entered the library, spending a few minutes reading a book till I drifted back to sleep.

 _"_ _Matt look out!"That was the last thing I heard from Elena. A blonde woman with a blurry face stood in the middle of the road._

 _Matt lost control of the car, crashing over the wicker bridge. The impact my head made against the side of the car made me see utter darkness._

 _I opened my eyes, I could barely make out Elena and Matt. The air was being taken out of me, as I could no longer breath anything but water. Everything was a blur, and I knew I was dying. The water soon filled my lungs, everything started to become dark._

 _Alaric, Sky, Damon, my friends, Elena… Elena was dead, I was dead._

I felt someone touch my cheek, my eyes immediately shot up gasping for breath. I felt out of breath, my hands were shaking. I was reliving my death all over again, my eyes met Vlad's. Why can't I make out the face of that woman?

I felt him pull me into his arms, trying to calm down."Shhh, it was a dream, I'm here."

I nodded against his chest, still scared out of my mind. I needed to find who was the woman that caused my death, my uncle would be my answer."Elizabeth, I'm right here with you. Talk to me."

"It was a dream, just a dream."

He let go of me, cupping my cheeks."A dream doesn't frighten anyone like that, what was it?"

I shook my head, brushing it off."Nothing, it was nothing."

He didn't let me go, insisting."What was it?"

"I can't remember who was the one that caused the accident, I know I said that the past didn't matter but that does."

He pulled me back into his arms, kissing my forehead."I will find them, and they will pay for what they did."

{~No POV~}

Vincent was shaken by the vision he had just foreseen, he was a witch not a psychic. Yet he sees it all, a wedding with the vampire prince and Elizabeth. They would wed, and from there the only thing he saw was light beneath the darkness.

Things had to occur as they were supposed to if one thing was even slightly moved. Death would come for them all, as agreed between him and Elijah. Elizabeth would never know about her past.

Beneath all that darkness he saw, there was love and happiness for Elizabeth with Vlad. What life had exactly planned, he did not know. He only knew Selene would rise once again, and that would lead to a death unknown even to him.

The wedding would take place, and things would go as they would have to. Before Elizabeth died, Baltor had made an agreement that he would leave for the time. He had been her first love, Klaus was one of her loves. Yet nothing would compare to what Vlad was in her life, he was her first love in another life, her soulmate and last love in this life.

Possibly if she ever got her memories back, her love for Klaus would return. The thing was Vlad had been her long-lost soulmate, the love they once shared before from what his visions showed him was something so powerful and beautiful. Baltor wanted to give her a chance at life, yet he also knew about her fate from the beginning. He was the one who erased her memories, and would possibly be the only one who could have given them back to her. It was the only way to save her, and complete this fate.

 _Darkness would come…_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any character involved.**_

 _This chapter is the shortest of the ones to come, Sorry for that._ Anyway _, to make up for the lack of a bigger and more intense chapter, I'll update on Sunday in honor of the Game_ of _Thrones Finale. On a better note, How do you all feel about the latest Game Of Thrones season? Poor Viserion, I just hope no other dragon dies next season._

 _Read and enjoy, lovelies._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

I rang the doorbell, a nervous mess. I would tell him about the wedding to Vlad. Vlad and I didn't want to waste time, the day was set to be in three weeks. Honestly, I was beyond enthusiastic, I would soon be his wife. I couldn't help but laugh at myself, years ago I would have thought I was insane but Vlad changed everything for me. The way he made me feel was indescribable, magical.

The door opened, it was a little blonde girl. Her face lit up."Elizabeth!"She jumped into my arms, Josie.

"Hey…"I placed her down." Where's your father?"I asked, stepping inside.

She took my hand leading me to the backyard, All eyes fell on me. Some looked as if they were seeing a ghost, others took it better than expected( By others I mean my uncle and this man I've never seen before next to Bonnie.)

Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Alaric, his daughters, the man and a baby in Elena's arms. Alaric walked up to me, pulling me into an whispered in my ear."They're just surprised to see you, don't worry."

He pulled away, smiling at me like he always has since I was a little girl(Like a father). This was the best moment to tell him."I need to tell you something."I whispered.

He nodded, furrowing his brows."What is it, Beth?"

"I'm getting married to Vlad, I want you and the girls to come. I know this is a surprise, and you might not be happy about but he makes me happy. He's a great man-"

He interrupted me, placing his hand on my shoulder."I will never say no to your happiness, I just think you shouldn't avoid your past before making this decision. Although if this is what you want, I'll gladly go and represent your parents."

"Thank you."

He led me to the others, I don't know how they would feel about me after I don't how long I was gone. Damon was the first one to react, running up to me. He pulled me into his arms with such force, it was as if something awful had happened before.

We stood like that for a few minutes, everything had changed. Damon hadn't, he was still the same man I knew before. The one I was with years ago because according to Henry I had been in some sort of coma(Yet it feels like there's more to it). I pulled away after another minute.

"You look the same."I murmured, there wasn't this intense feeling as I thought there would be."I thought things have changed, but you haven't from the looks of it."

He smiled, a gleam in his icy blue eyes."Maybe I can bring those memories back, how are you doing?"

I shot him a look.

He glanced down at my hand, looking at the ring glistening against the sunlight."I thought you-"

Alaric interrupted him, What about me?

"You wouldn't ever get engaged to anyone."Alaric corrected Damon, he placed his arms around Damon's shoulders."Why don't we get this little hang out started?"

"Oh come on mate, allow her to tell us who the lucky lad is."The man next to Bonnie commented. Certainly wasn't from here, his English accent was thick.

I shouldn't care how others will react, this is what I wanted."Vlad Nicolae."

"Nicolae?"Stefan raised his brow, approaching me."Why does that sound familiar, do I know him?"

The sky soon became darker, clouds started to form. I knew what came with clouds, I was right when I saw him walk out of the backyard door with one of Alaric's twins guiding him. Vlad did not look nervous at all, in fact, the man looked fierce, almost intimidating. Our eyes met, locked on one another. A smile crept up on his lips, his eyes became much more relaxed.

"I believe I have not made my acquaintance, Vlad Nicolae."Vlad introduced himself, a polite smile on his lips. He made his way to me, placing his arm around my waist possessively.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting."

"I finished before expected, I decided I wanted to meet your uncle."His hand reached to cheek, stroking my cheek with a thumb."Are you angry I came?"

I shook my head, feeling rather uneasy with everyone watching."No, of course not. Why would I be? I'm just surprised you're here."I took his hand beginning to walk toward the others."Vlad, I want you to meet my friends from years ago."

The whole two hours I spent with my friends and family was sort of awkward from Damon's part, as he made things rather weird. And the way Stefan looked at him made things even more complicated than they already were with Damon, it's safe to say not many were a fond of Vlad as much as I wanted them to like him. If my suspicions were right, it was because they knew who he was.

* * *

 _ **::Mild Warning::**_

I entered Vlad's bathroom, knowing he was there. His head pressed against the edge of the bathtub, with his eyes closed. I walked toward him, placing my arms on his shoulder and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He opened his mouth, responding to the kiss.

I slowly moved toward the edge of the tub, trying to sit down when I slipped into the bath tub. A squeal escaped my lips, bursting into a laughter. My pale cream silk slip was now soaked, sticking against my skin. Vlad found it rather entertaining, laughing my situation. His laughter was like music to my ears.

"What's so funny?"

He chuckled, resting his hand on my thigh."You are rather clumsy."

I gave him a look, straddling him. His eyes raked over my chest, his eyes darkened two shades with desire."My eyes are up here. I'm certainly sure you should not be staring at an engaged woman's chest."

Vlad smirked, mischievous in his eyes."I am more than willing to suffer the consequences."He slowly pulled off my slip, pulling it over my head as he discarded it.

He pressed me against him, holding me tightly as I rested my hand on the crook of his neck. This was sweet, and much needed."I am not sure your uncle was fond of me."He whispered against my temple.

Alaric wasn't a fond of supernatural creatures, somehow until now he had accepted them. Even then accepting the girl he watched since she was a child, marry a man. who was Vlad The Impaler was beyond anyone for the matter, yet I did not care."He will like you eventually, his past with vampires hasn't been easy."

"Your friends were not very fond of me either."

I placed my hands on his cheek, forcing him to face me."This is our second chance, Emilia must have been happy with you. I want the same happiness for us, no matter what anyone thinks. I want us to be together forever this time, you are enough."

He ran his fingers down my cheek, leaving my cheek wet with water."Elizabeth, New Orleans is beautiful. Although I was meaning to ask you if you want to leave for London after our wedding."

"I would love to."

He slammed his lips against mine, I felt like jello at the sensations he was causing me to feel. This urge of desire, safety, and love. I pulled away from the kiss gently, lingering longer than necessary.

"The bed seemed too soft to miss,"I whispered, placing my hand over his eyes while I stood up.

I barely hear Vlad chuckle before he scoops me up in his arms, pinching my behind. I squeal and squirm in his arms. He ignores my pleas for mercy, laughing at them before placing me down on the soft as feather sheets. Crawling onto of me, capturing my lips with hunger. The same hunger I felt for him, wrapping my thighs around his waist impatient for him. The need hanging in-between my thighs.

In the beaming light of the moon, he looked more beautiful than ever. His hazel eyes glowing forest green in contrast of his pale soft skin. Vlad pulls away, staring at me. How could I get so lucky? Here I was, an ordinary girl marrying a gorgeous prince. Ordinary? I was far from ordinary, but that was the beautiful part of what I am. I would get to spend an eternity with the man I love, with my Prince. Maybe fate wasn't as cruel as I once thought.

* * *

 _Hello my lovelies, I want to warn you I'll be updating this Saturday again possibly. As I'm already in the works to this sequel and editing it, plus school work it's making it harder to update on schedule. I will be updating on a weekly basis hopefully. As seen in the story, Damon made his small appearance. And Yes London will be a major plot point in the rest of the story. Anyway enjoy this chapter, and review if you please to._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The weeks were soon to fly past us like hours, My wedding was today. I was more than grateful for having Henry help me through this, I basically had to show up to the wedding and get my dress fitted. I only hoped Alaric would come, as well as my friends. I know my history with Damon wasn't exactly the best, he was still someone who was part of who I am now.

Talia one of the vampires I had befriended over in Romania, pulled the strings of the corset. I will not deny the beauty of the dress, it was just far too complicated to wear a corset. In honor of Romania and how weddings in the vampire community would work, we would keep the tradition.

The dress was an off white made with chiffon and lace, silver metalwork constructed into a corset-like device around my waist. Perfectly cinching the dress to form perfectly around my body, elegant and beautiful.

After what seemed like hours, The wedding had begun. Henry's mansion was hauntingly beautiful, it was dark and elegant. There was no giving of the bride, I walked with Vlad himself. Vlad himself looked like a king, his usual suits and trench coats were replaced by very expensive looking regal garments of black and gold.

The ceremony did not last as long as I thought, no vows were said as accustomed here. Words weren't enough to explain how delighted I was, I could finally call Vlad my husband. We would have the forever we wanted.

I worried for days that she would show up, and somehow cause havoc, on the contrary, she did not even make an appearance. Neither did the Mikaelson's show up, none of them did.

His hand kept me close to his body, as danced to music. I glanced around the ball room, not expecting many leaders of different covens to show up, many vampires and humans among us.

"During my age of reign when I married Emilia, our people celebrated it as if it were something magical."Vlad whispered, his eyes fell into a gaze."It was common for royals to lay together in front of many witnesses, we will not have that tonight."

"I'm pretty that during my time, it's called being a pervert."

He snorted."I am sure it is now, everything is different now."

"Well, you're no prince now."I glanced over at my Uncle, he was talking to a blonde vampire. Far too glorious to miss, especially the smile he was giving her.

"I am now your husband," Vlad replied, smirking.

I looked back at him, unable not to smile. His hand slid up to my neck, slamming his lips against mine. I smiled between kisses, I didn't care who saw us at this point. Slowly we pulled away, a smile crossed my lips."You're more than that. We've waited far too long for this, and I never want to let go."

"Never, I promise."

* * *

{~No POV~}

Vincent opened his eyes, still kneeling as he held the beads in his hand. They had wed, and now fate would continue as planned. He heard the door close behind him, it was Elijah Mikaelson.

"Is it done? The word is spreading now, it's minutes before Niklaus knows."Elijah said, nonchalant.

Vincent stood up, placing the beads down."Yes, it's done. Elizabeth is now a married woman, as long as it goes as destiny has foretold Niklaus won't die."

Elijah took a step forward."Who will die then, according to your voodoo?"

"I don't know, I can't see it. I can only see blood, a sword, and a necklace."

Elijah meant no wrong, he only meant to protect his brother from all the bad."No, what happens after today, Niklaus's life matters more."

When Elijah arrived back to the compound it was obvious the news had gotten to his brother, of course, Niklaus did not show it as any other man would. By the time he got there, three bodies of women were on the ground of room, paint splattered all over the canvas. Elijah could have told Niklaus hours before to stop it, he just could not because his brother's life meant more.

In time Niklaus would have to accept it, or at least try to focus on his child.

"The Elizabeth I knew died months ago, she's dead to me,"Klaus growled, unleashing his anger finally. "I allowed her in! All to be betrayed by the last person I thought otherwise."

"Niklaus, you must let her go for her safety."

His words caught Klaus's attention."What are you saying, Elijah!"

"Elizabeth would have suffered an ultimately tragic ending with no way of saving her when she died you know the witch saved her. She would have died, you would have died along."

* * *

{~Bloom's POV~}

Vlad rested on the left side of the bed, asleep. His upper torso exposed to me, slightly a bit of his lower body. I shifted my body, staring at the stars of the night through the window. I felt a hand slide under the sheets, pull me.

"You are awake."Vlad murmured, against my hair.

I turned to face him, brushing his hair back."I'm not tired, you should sleep."

"My wife is far from asleep, I would only think I should help her situation."

I raised my brow."How?"

He raised the sheets, crawling on-top of me. I knew where he was getting at, as his hands traveled up my thigh. I gasped at the sensation, the desire burned like fire. He captured my lips, moving my legs to wrap around his hips as he entered me. A soft moan escaped my lips at the overbearing sensation consuming my every thought and body.

I grasped the sheets, enjoying the euphoric sensation of making love with Vlad. His lips trailed down to my neck, a moan escaped my lips. My hips moving in sync with him in pure utter desire and need. Digging my nails into the soft muscular back of his. He groaned in pleasure, capturing my lips once more.

We spent another few hours enjoying ourselves as a newly married couple, I know I didn't make any mistake now. I married my soulmate, my lost soul, the man my soul longed for after many years. Years ago I would have never imagined all of this, I thought I would be ontent with Damon but that was far from reality. Vlad makes me feel more alive, on fire. A fire consuming me in a way it never did before, one that would never cease to embers.

* * *

In a few hours, we would depart to London, I had to say my farewells for now. I don't when we would come back, could years before we do. While Vlad was signing the last few papers for the company, before leaving I would see the last of New Orleans along with my family.

"When are you coming back?"Alaric wasn't too pleased about my decision of leaving, it was for the better.

I shrugged."I don't know, a year or five. I'll keep in touch with you and your girls."

Alaric was a like a father to me, part of me wanted to stay with him. Watch him raise his girls, watch Elena and Stefan raise little Rose. I would never get that, it didn't matter I had Vlad. Maybe one day we could adopt a baby that needs love, even then our love would be enough.

After grabbing some coffees, I needed to say goodbye to Damon. We walked into the bar would usually come to, of course, he was sipping bourbon.

"You're still here."Damon said, furrowing his brows."Did you come to say goodbye? I'm not good with goodbyes. Especially not yours."

I did the best thing I could do without saying a word, I hugged him."Think of this as a see you soon, someday we will cross paths again my friend."

I pulled away from his embrace."I'll miss your stupids remarks and the smell of bourbon,"I chuckled." I must leave now I have to go say my goodbyes to Stefan, Bonnie, and Elena."

Damon pointed to me, I glanced back. It was Niklaus Mikaelson, clearly, he wasn't in a friendly mood by the looks of it. I looked back at Damon."I'll see you soon Elizabeth, promise to never forget about me."

"I won't. farewell Damon."

Walking toward the door, felt like miles. Not because I was leaving Damon, it was the way Niklaus looked at me. I would never understand why I felt a connection with his child, why he looks at me as if I were the most precious thing in his life. One day I might understand why for now I have something beautiful waiting for me.

Hours later I board the plane with Vlad and Renfield, I did not leave without a token. Vincent gave me a necklace to wear for protection apparently, and I got to say my goodbyes to everyone I loved. My new beginning had started.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Eight months later…

Over the eight months, instead of staying locked up in our home I used my time for better use. Contributing my time helping at the local orphanage, caring for babies and a few children. The birds chirped, standing against the flowers.

London was beautiful, dark and haunting. Being married to Vlad had been a beautiful poetic dream, he was everything that scared you yet attracted you. There were moments I felt alone, due to his work but none of that mattered as long as he was with me eventually. That time without him gave me time to help those in need, no matter what I had been in the past I would be a better person now.

"Beautiful."

I looked behind me, Vlad. I smiled at him, what was he doing here so early? He approached me, placing a kiss on my forehead."I decided to leave Renfield to take care of the company for a few days, I want to spend time with my wife."

I placed my hand on his cheek, I kissed him. His hand slid up to my neck, holding me against him. Every noise that came from around us shut off at the moment, I could only focus on how his lips moved with my own and his heartbeat.

I frowned when he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"Where do you wish to go? Anywhere your heart desires."

I furrowed my brow, curiously."Oh? I don't know, I haven't been as far as Northwood."

"Then I have the perfect place."He took my hand in his, leading me out of the gardens.

He drove us to a nearby ranch, where there were horses to ride. In front the ranch there was an open field that led to the woods, it was beautiful to see. The barn was a dull rustic brown, surrounded by a picket fence that ran more than 3 acres at least.

Vlad helped me get on a white horse, I hadn't ridden a horse in many years. At least if I fell or broke anything it would heal within minutes, on the contrary to before when I was human. He led me toward an area, an old abandoned castle at the top of a hill.

"This one was of Henry the seventh."Vlad said, gazing at the castle."It was once beautiful, full of paints and decor made only for the finest royals."

"It must have been."I said, gazing at him."Why are we here?"

He looked at me, a smirk on his lips."The castle was on the market, I bought it for you. I know how much you've grown to care for those innocent children, we can give them a place to grow surrounded by nature."

"They will like it, thank you for this! You don't know how much this means to me."

I threw my arms around his neck, slamming my lips on his. I felt the vibrations of his chest, as he rumbled with laughter. He threw us on the grass, holding me against him.

"Vlad this is foolishness."I giggled.

He laughed."Sweetest creature." leaning in to kiss me once again.

I pulled away, rather concerned at the possibility of being seen like this."What if someone sees us?"

"Lucky them."

I caressed his cheek, staring into those beautiful hazel eyes. His hand crept up the skirt of my dress, playful little smile on his eyes. He kissed me once again, gently this time.

"Are you sure you don't want to attend your friend's wedding?"Vlad questioned, wrapped his arms around my waist from behind."They attended our wedding."

I didn't want to go back to it all."I know, but it's for the best we don't Vlad. Too many risks and I couldn't bear the idea of losing you."

He spun me around, resting his hand on my cheek."We won't go if that's what you wish for, I only want for you to know I'm not against you going to see your friends and family."

"I know."

"I also know I can't give you what you desire for, a child. It kills me to know I cannot give you what your heart longs for."

I sighed."I love you, I want you. A child would have been something beautiful, yet there are other options. Vlad, I don't need a child to know you love me."

"You're my wife, I only live to make you happy."

"You make me happy, I want nothing else but you."I said, placing a kiss on his thumb."A child wouldn't make me love you anymore if that's even possible."

He smiled at me, kissing my forehead. He held me against him, I felt safe in his arms. He pulled away,"I'm going to take a bath, would you like to join me?"

I shook my head, all I wanted to do was sleep."I'll wait for you in bed."

I watched him undress and get in the bathtub, while I got ready for bed. The soft silk sheets against my skin felt like clouds, sleep was a necessity at the moment. Yet as I tried to sleep I couldn't.

I felt the bed shift, Vlad laid by me placings his arms around me."You're still awake, darling."

I turned around to face him, his hair was still wet making him look even more handsome (If that's even possible).

"I can't sleep."I murmured, gazing at him.

He chuckled, pushing a strand of my hair back."I'm sure your husband could help you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, he leaned into to kiss me. I more than happily accepted it our short kiss, not pleased how short lived it was."You need to sleep, darling."He pushed me closer against, kissing my forehead."We're going to the castle tomorrow, to meet with the contractor."

"How many days are you going to stay with me 24/7?"

"A week."He answered."I'm quite sure your husband will not mind because there is a husband right?"

I looked up at him."There is, but he pays little to no attention to me."

"I'm surprised."His hands traveled up my silk slip."He certainly has a keen appreciation for beauty."

"You flatter yourself."

"Come on, sleep awaits for this beauty."He pulled the covers, covering us.

I snuggled onto his chest, soon falling asleep in each other's arms. It was a perfect way to end the day, and I can't wait till I wake up 100 years from now still in his arms.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any characters involved._

 _Sorry for taking a week to update when I promised usual Thursday updates. I will updating wednesday and Saturday to make up for the lack of updating Thursday. I've been busy with school and working on the remaining book to close it all up. As further update with the final closures of this story, another whole new series will come from this involving a character in the process. Of course, Bloom will have much to do in the whole new series. The story of Vlad and Bloom was brought from pain and sorrow, I only see fit to end and begin a new series based on all that. And to clarify, no I will not kill Vlad off the series. It would be seemed unfit for the series, but deaths will occur._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

I honestly felt quite awful for not attending to Elena's wedding, as a present I had invited them to come to London as a part of their honey moon trip. Vlad did not mind at all if anything he encouraged my friends to come. His little vacation had been extended luckily for me, as Renfield would be in charge for another few days.

Elena and Stefan should be arriving any hour now, I had arranged a dinner for them here. In honor of baby rose, who was coming I went to the garden to pick from fresh roses. They smelled lovely, a bright crimson red.

I felt a presence behind me, I glanced up. Vlad, standing with his brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

I gave him a look."You flatter yourself."

I felt him kneel by my side, grabbing rose from the basket."Are they for your husband?"

I snatched it from his hand."They're for my friends' little girl."

He leaned in closer, a smirk almost forming on his lips."But there is a husband?"

I leaned closer, whispering against his cheek."There is, but he maintains little to interest on such activities. It's sad really."

"I'm surprised."He whispered, wonder in his eyes."He obviously doesn't know what he's missing."

His hands crept up to my cheek, enticing me. I gave in, slamming my lips against his. He placed his arm around my waist, throwing us into the bushes of roses. His hand pulling the skirt of my dress up, drawing circles on my thighs as we kissed.

I pulled, away realizing one of the servants could see us."Vlad this is foolishness."

He kissed my jaw."Sweetest creature."He murmured.

"Vlad."

He laughed."Elizabeth, if they were to see us I could care less."

I rolled my eyes, giving into it. My hands playing with the buttons on his shirt, as his handed slowly caressed my inner thigh. I gasped, becoming greedy by the second.

Our moment was short lived, as I heard someone clear their throats. My head snapped up, fixing my dress. Vlad groaned, clearly annoyed. "This better be important."

It was Elena and Stefan, Stefan smirked."Did we interrupt something? We can wait inside if you want."

"Please," Vlad muttered.

I hit him in the arm, he wasn't fazed at all by it. I stood up, trying to act as if nothing happened."No, it's fine, I didn't expect you guys to show that early."

I approached them, smiling at little Rose in Stefan's arms. She was asleep."The flight worn her off, it was a pretty long flight for a baby."

I felt an arm around my waist, I glanced to my side. Vlad offered his hand to Stefan, in a friendly manner."I hope you all enjoy your stay here, Elizabeth more than happy having her friends here."

Stefan took it, a small smile on his lips."Well, we are more than happy, thank you, Vlad."

I parted myself from Vlad's grip, hugging Elena and Stefan.

* * *

"How's New Orleans?"

"Actually we moved back to Mystic Falls, and finishing rebuilding Elena's old family home. Alaric is great by the way, Damon is being Damon with a few girlfriends."

A rush of relief hit me. I smiled at his words, Damon was happy and so was Alaric."I'm happy for them, come on I want to show you and this little princess her room."

I glanced back at Vlad."You go, I'll be there for dinner with our guest. I must go attend some matters with Renfield."

He kissed my forehead, I looked up at him."Don't take too long."I leaned in against his ear, whispering."I'll be more than happy to finish what we started a few minutes ago."

He smirked, running his thumb over my temple."I'm counting on it."

I sat in the library with Stefan, Elena after the flight had fallen asleep herself. I wouldn't blame her if I were human myself, it was nice having a conversation with someone I knew since high school.

"Are you happy with him?"

I broke a smile and nodded."More than anyone could ever understand, I love him, Stefan. He makes me feel limitless and alive, I'd never thought I could be this in love with one person."

"I'm happy for you, he clearly loves you. Are you staying here indefinitely?"

Honestly, I didn't know, Romania was one of our destinations."No, a few years and then move again."It was Vlad's home, and I would be more than happy to accompany him."How's the father life?"

He chuckled, taking a sip of his bourbon."She's a joy most of the time, Rose can be a little work sometimes. I love her nonetheless, She and Elena are my happiness."

His eyes gleamed in happiness, After all the pain he suffered in the course of his vampire life he deserved all this and more. I wondered if Damon was this happy if every single one of my friends were happy because I was happy with the man I married forever.

"So what have you been up to here in London?"

"Actually Vlad bought a castle to renovate for the children I've been helping, at the local orphanage."I said."They're beautiful children, the babies you should see them."

He raised a brow, stretching his arms."Don't you ever want a child of your own?"

I shook my head."It's not possible with me, Vlad is enough."

"What if something were to happen to him, would you not want to know your past?"

I don't fear those in my past, I fear what I did in my past."No, the day he dies is the day my reason to live dies. You might understand my love for him, I don't ask you to. I love him, Stefan, I'd see no reason to live if he dies."I would be broken."I'd go to the ends of the worlds to bring him back, it feels like it consumes you. My love for him consumes my every being."

After dinner, I left Vlad and Stefan to get to know each other. The perfect way to end this day was this warm bath, I closed my eyes.

 _I was in the woods, it was all foggy making things hard to even comprehend why the hell I was here in the first place. Not far from here I could here grunt and a shout from a man. His voice so familiar, as if I've heard it before._

 _I followed the noises, I looked down and I realized I was no longer wearing my usual clothing. It was replaced by a white dress, something made possibly back in the 1500s. From the distance I could see the outline of Vlad, my heart tugged when I saw him on the ground._

 _Another man had pinned on the ground with a sword against his neck, it a silver sword. I ran for him, my tracks stopped when I saw Niklaus, he was the man holding him down._

 _"No!"_

 _Both men's eyes went on me, desperation in Vlad's eyes. I quickly ran to where they were, placing my hand on Niklaus's sword._

 _"Don't please, don't."_

 _All that burned in the originals eyes was dead fury, anger and hurt. His grip on the sword loosened, I took it from him tossing it away. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Vlad's. I turned around to hug him._

 _Someone else tugged my hand, making me unable to do so."This moment will much as define who you are and your destiny, who is it Elizabeth?"Niklaus teethed."Will it be me or Vlad?"_

 _I didn't have to think twice about who I would choose."Vlad, I will always choose him."_

 _"You'll meet the same fate as Emilia."I couldn't ask what he meant when a sword was plunged deep into my chest. All these emotions of why Klaus would do this."Goodbye, Elizabeth."_

I opened my eyes, gasping. It was just a dream, a dream that made no sense what so ever. A few seconds after Vlad entered, a smile on his lips. I shouldn't be affected by this dream, It's just a dream. He kneeled by me, taking my hand in his.

"You friend is quite nice."He smirked."Certainly, loves his liquor."

I took his hand, gently kissing it.

"Is something wrong Elizabeth?"The concern in his tone of voice.

I shook my head, smiling at him."Could you pass me a towel?"

He nods, reaching for a towel. He took my hand, helping me up from the bathtub. Somehow I tripped and landed naked in his arms, he smirked at me."Should I have been more careful about your inability to not get out of a bath."

I glared at him."Yet your eyes and hands seem to like this more."

He didn't answer me, he leaned in placing his lips against my own. I placed my arms around his neck, holding myself from falling. His right hand on my lower back, while his other hand was against my neck.

I began to undress him, as he led us to our bed. His lips on my mine the whole time, I automatically wrapped my legs around his hips. The sensation of burning desire only became more as his lips trailed down my body, another soft moan escaped my lips.

For the rest of the night, we made love until sleep gave in, In the middle of the night Rose's sobs woke me up and Vlad. "Baby does not sleep."He murmured.

I snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his chest. No matter what that dream meant, I would never allow any Mikaelson to hurt him. I slowly fell asleep again in his arms, finally being able to sleep for another few hours.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any characters involved.**_

 _Could the dream be foreshadowing future events? We don't know. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter, as promised I will update between Saturday and Wednesday. for those who have seen it, Bill's acting is amazing. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

When I woke up the next morning, Vlad was no longer here. Renfield did not give me any answer aside from ' _he's taking care of an issue'_ His words only worried more. To make things even worse I had to act unaffected by it in front of Elena and Stefan, making an excuse for his absence.

I walked outside of the shop for some fresh air, shopping in London wasn't as fabulous as you would think. I looked behind me, there was a man in a black hoodie. Not far from me, I took a left turn into an alley that led to another street. The wrong mistake of mine, when there were another two men waiting for me.

"Who are you?"

A man well dressed in a suit walked from the direction of the other two men."You truly are Emilia, beautiful. Now, where's your prince now? My lady."

I looked for any possible way to escape, fairly easy. My plan failed immediately when I struck with a sword from behind, it only angered me. My anger deceased when I felt something warm run through my body, a syringe fell by my side. The last thing I saw was falling into the stranger's arms.

The light hit my eyes, I flinched at the bright light. My hands were strapped to a medical bed, I was still feeling weak from whatever they injected me.

I heard steps coming my way, it was the same blonde man from before."Oh don't try to hurt yourself, the serum is still in your system."His hand brushed against my leg."Once it's out, I can finally get your blood."

"Why do you want it?"

His face was blurry, everything was blurry.

"Your blood will help me create a new line of vampires."He whispered, leaning close to my ear."And to kill your adoring little husband, it's been years since I've seen something so beautiful."

"I've been watching you for weeks when I heard about the resemblance I was unsure."He said."Now I see it, but I also know what you are. Henry's little prize possession, The impalers wife."

"Do you want to know the sad part?"He continued to taunt me."You'll be the death of him, of them all."

I don't know if it was on the spur of the moment."Then why not kill me instead, you want my blood after all."

The man laughed."You won't die, I will have his head and his wife by my side."

"You're insane."

"Do you know how they would kill those they believed were witches? they burned them at the stake. Redheads were said to be demons, and demons die."

A metallic table laid by my side with a scalpel, I had to escape this. When I felt his teeth pierce the skin of my neck, I slowly untied the strap of my left hand. Grabbing the scalpel and stabbing him in the neck with it, I took it as an opportunity to untie my other hand and escape.

Everything around me spun, my body gave into the darkness once again. Whatever they had injected in me felt as if I had been drugged, an almost high feeling.

* * *

{~No POV~}

Vlad marched down into the gray building hidden from the rest of London, Whatever they had wanted with his wife could not be good. By the second floor, the walls were covered in blood, from all the humans and vampires he had killed.

He turned around to meet with the man that was once his friend."Marcus never thought you would involve humans into your battles."

"Your precious little wife needed the extra control."His eyes gleaming evilly."When Emilia died, I thought it would be the end of it, seemingly Elizabeth is much more useful if you know what I mean."

"If you as much as touch her, I will make your death a scene no one will forget."

Marcus sneered."I fear I already have done some damage. Her blood certainly delicious for something immortal."

Vlad's hands clenched, without thinking much he went for the kill. With ease he grabbed the vampire, plunging his hands into his chest."No matter who comes for me or her, my fight will not end. Her death would end my fight."

He pulled out Marcus heart, watching the man slowly become nothing but bones.

* * *

{~Bloom's POV~}

The effects of the drug had passed after a few hours, Vlad had been caring for me through the whole six hours never leaving my side. His hand stroke my cheek with his thumb, eyes were full of concern.

"I know what you're thinking, Vlad."I paused for breath."If dying means saving you, I'm more than ready to give my life for yours."

A frown formed on his face."Your death would end my fight, and my reason to live."His hands brushed over the healing bite mark."I do not want to lose you too, Elizabeth."

"You won't, I'll fight along with you until the day the world ends."

He smiled at me, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Elizabeth, I've decided it would be best if we leave for Romania in a few weeks."

I sat up immediately, confused."Why? What about the children I'm helping."

I realized his hands were still covered in dry blood, as well as the shirt was stained. "It would safer there for you, do not worry the plans for them will be the same. I just want you safe, I could not bear losing you."

I pulled his face closer to mine."I heard Romania is lovely this time of year."

Vlad smiled, leaning in gently pressing his lips against mine, bringing that comforting feeling.

The months that came after things became at ease, no one had attacked. Our relationship became stronger and closer, and in the process, I had convinced Vlad to stay in London for a few more years. We were happy and on the verge of opening the palace for the children in a few days.

I giggled, at the feeling of Vlad's lips on my sweet spot."It tickles."

He chuckled against my neck, I turned around."I thought you had a meeting today, I don't think the CEO of a company should be here tempting a woman to more than a kiss."

"Mmm, but it is my wife I'm tempting."He whispered against my cheek."It's been canceled for today, I decided to spend the day with my wife."

I held his chin up, to look at me in the eye."I would love that."

"I do not want to ruin our moment, but I must tell you I'm going to New Orleans for three days if you wish to accompany me."

I nodded, capturing his lips.

Warmth flooded through my veins, nearly making me melt. Sparks flew in my chest, it was as if the heavens were shining a light on us. The beautiful darkness of Vlad and the feeling he created, made me feel as if I were on adrenaline. A feeling I was completely ready to surrender to. I've never felt this vulnerable with any man, certainly not Sky nor Damon. I was ready for all that would come with this love. Who knows what the darkness would provide, certainly fate couldn't be so cruel in this other life now, could it?

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any other characters involved._**

 ** _Sorry for the late update, I promise to be more on schedule with my updates but due to college work it can be a hassle. Anyway, enjoy lovelies._**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

We had arrived in New Orleans, things here hadn't changed. Everything was the same, beautiful and no longer sunny at the moment. Vlad lightly squeezed my hand, I glanced up at him. Only three days and we would be out of here, three days of possibly running into the Mikaelson's.

"I must go signs some papers, do you want to accompany me or stay here for a while?"Vlad asked, stopping his tracks.

I could go get the children gifts, and find Vincent."I think I'm going to stay here, get the children gifts. Be careful."

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss me. My hands automatically slid up around his neck, after a minute he pulled away."Don't do anything that will lead to trouble, I'll see you in an hour or two."He kissed my forehead before leaving me alone.

I stood there watching him disappear into the crowd, I honestly only came here for him and to see Alaric. After this, I hope to never come back here, away from the darkness that this place provides.

I felt someone's presence behind me, I sighed."If it isn't the Mikaelson I least wanted to see on my short trip."I murmured, walking away from him toward a shop.

I could hear the footsteps behind me."You know, I heard that."

I entered the shop looking at the souvenirs for the children, I grabbed a doll. A cross landed in my hands, I glared at Niklaus."You do know I'm married, and your stupid little messages are moronic."

"Oh come on love, I'm only here to enjoy the company."He smirked, handing me something else. A bear."Might I ask why the toys?"

I didn't allow him to bother me. Holding myself as confident as possible."Actually, I help out at the local orphanage where's I'm living, and I wanted to bring them presents."

He nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

This man was a pain in the ass, and a danger to Vlad."Well thank you for your company, I must leave. Vlad is waiting for me."

"You know that's a lie, your prince said an hour or two."

"Excuse me,"I scoffed."How dare you listen to private conversations? Haven't you heard about privacy?"I tossed the bear at him.

He grinned, holding the bear up in defense.

"Oh but I have, it's not my fault I can hear more than most people."

"Most people have manners,"I muttered back.

He appeared in front of me."Why must you fear me? Have I done anything to upset you in the last few minutes?"

"You're dangerous, and You're a threat to the man I love."I answered bitterly."It would be best you leave me to be these last few days I'm here."

"Do you love him that much?"Klaus inquired, placing the bear in my hand.

"More than you could ever comprehend."

Confusion struck me when I saw the hurt lingering in his eyes, it was this pain I could simply not explain.

"I understand your circumstances."

I looked away from him, grabbing another item."The mother of your deceased son, right?"

"Yes."He said, painfully.

I walked toward the cashier, paying the items and leaving the area. I walked toward the flower stand, choosing some red roses for Vlad. Later, after choosing the flowers and walking around for an hour I felt a hand on waist.

I tensed up for a second, till I realized it was Vlad."I'm sorry, I saw a beautiful woman standing by me. And I asked myself, where's her husband?"

"He's supposed to be here any minute now."

His other hand caressed my cheek."He's missing on everything then."He spun me around, capturing my lips. He pulled away."Sotia mea, might I remind you displays of public affection are frowned upon."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring his comment.

"Do you want to go home or stay here and explore?"

I smiled, planting a kiss on his jawline."I don't know, I must wait for my husband."I walked away from him toward a tree by the park.

I felt his hands around my waist, planting butterfly kisses on my neck from behind me."Vlad!"I giggled.

He stopped, spinning me around."Did you get everything you need for the children?"

I started to feel a bit nauseous, the urgency to throw up. I dismissed it quickly."Yes."

"Elizabeth, actually I must inform you about a dinner the Mikaelson's decided to invite us."I could sense the dread in his voice.

I placed my hands around his neck, stopping our tracks."Whatever they want we will find out, you're Dracula. The only ones who should be scared are the Mikaelson's, I trust they won't do anything."Vlad was stronger, not because of age but because of the species of vampire he is."If things get bad, we will leave. I'm not losing you again."

"And I will never leave your sight, my love."His thumb stroke my cheek.

"Then we shall join them for dinner with Renfield."I grinned.

I was more nervous inside than I was actually showing. I knew Vlad well Vlad was a better match than the Mikaelson's, yet I still worried for his safety, not mine.

We walked around the French Quarter for a while grabbing lunch in the process which did not settle with me today oddly enough, when I got home I went to rest for a while in our room before dinner with the Mikaelson's although my nap was short lived. I shot up immediately running toward the bathroom, I knelt by the porcelain toilet vomiting. What was wrong with me? I couldn't be, that's impossible. Or is it?

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any character involved._

 _ **What could it be? Well for the obvious matter. I won't say but I'm guessing all of you will guess the correct answer. As far as The Order Of the Dragon goes, there are future plans toward it.** A new world shall be born from one built on destruction. **I have much editing to do and chapters to redo and working on college assignments among them working on the last installment of Dark series. As stated before, the reign as the protagonist will go to someone else in The Dark series. Or I might take a whole new direction in this story,** two dragons will be born only to die and bring to life the dragon that will change the world. **For now you will not understand the meaning, but later on, in the sequels, you will. In Bloom's blood, dragon blood in her veins. I'm also using a bit of the House Targaryen history into Bloom's, as Daenary's and Bloom are similar in a way.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Vlad and I walked into the Mikaelson's compound, linked arm by arm. I realized it wasn't only us who were invited, Vincent and Marcel were here. I glanced at Vlad, his face was stern and cold. Next, to him, I felt small and almost powerless. A predator look lingered in his eyes.

I glanced around the room, certainly, the Mikaelson's had gone all out with the extravagances. Elijah was the first one to appear, his eyes lingering on Vlad.

I looked up at Vlad, he caught the look I was giving him."Do not worry, they are just friends."He looked at Elijah."Right, Elijah?"

"I'm quite sure Sultan Mehmed thought the same."Klaus walked down the staircase, a smirk shinning bright on his lips."It's nice seeing old friends."

"I could say otherwise."Vlad snapped back.

Hayley and some other blonde girl appearing older than Hayley appeared from a red door on the first floor. Niklaus took it as a cue."Well why don't we start dinner seeing, as the lovely Elizabeth and what is it they called you? ah, Dracula."I can honestly say this would be one of the worst dinners.

Sitting down with them was even a worse mistake, the intensity of Vlad vs. The two Mikaelson brothers were far too much. The slight comments Klaus made did not help the situation, of course, his brother added more fuel to the fire.

Klaus's attention went to me."Now tell me, being married to a man known for his atrocities must be quite a delightful situation."He had that annoying crooked grin, I despised.

"He's wonderful."I bit back with a delightful smile on my lips."For the likes of it, your deceased lover must have been in my same situation right? A man who is known for his monstrosities, yet the difference is he did to save those he loved not for sport."

He laughed, leaning closer to the edge of the table."Aren't you a fiery little thing, and yes she did love me. Eventually everything you hold dear falls."His eyes went toward Vlad's direction."You would know."

Elijah cut the little moment between them by clearing his throat."Now tell me, what are you both doing here?"

"I have business commitments to attend to."Vlad answered, nonchalant.

Klaus looked at me once again, the way he looked at me made me uncomfortable."Now tell me, it must be horrible to know your husband only saw you because you looked like Emilia. No man should ever do that."

Vlad clenched his fist, Klaus was right the only reason Vlad had even seen me was because of _her._ "I can assure you my love for Elizabeth has nothing to do with her appearance with Emilia."

I no longer felt comfortable with the conversation wanting to leave, because part of me believed every word Klaus had spoken of. I was just his replacement for Emilia, if he did love me it was because he saw her not me. It hurt me to forever be seen as her, an embodiment of her.

"Can we go home, I don't want to be here."

"Of course."

He stood up from his chair, taking my hand to help me stand up."It seems my wife is not feeling in the mood for dinner, thank you for the lovely meal."

"Shame."Klaus smirked, swerving the red liquid in his glass."I was delighted with your company."

I gave him a smug, not wanting to lower myself to Klaus's ways."Have a good night, Niklaus."

The coldness of my words made the hybrid frown. He deserved it, every bit of my coldness toward it. Or did he? Vlad was the one who I reminded him of Emilia, not Klaus. She would always be in his heart and memories, his first love; his wife; the woman who bore him a child.

* * *

I watched Vlad enter our room, blood stains on the side of his cheek and a torn blood stained shirt. I walked toward the bathroom, getting a washcloth and a wash bowl. I walked out of the bathroom, allow him to remove his shirt before I began to dab the cloth against the blood-stained skin.

Vlad broke a grin."You're too good to me."

I continued to clean the blood off his face, glaring at him."Because I love you, otherwise I would hurt you for all your stupidity."And certainly wasn't for the lack of trying.

He groaned, admitting his defeat.

I smirked, placing the cloth down on the nightstand."I'm sorry for breaking the dinner."

"Do not ask for forgiveness, Elizabeth. Believe me, I did not want to be there either."Vlad admitted."After this dinner, I will have nothing to do with the Mikaelson's. They're not the enemies I should worry about."

There were some things Vlad never liked to talk about, It was a subject he dismissed. I think it's time for that talk."I know there's more to it, why won't you tell me? I know there's three lineage of vampire species, who is your maker?"

"Elizabeth."He glared at me, frustrated.

"Vlad, I must know."I demanded."For us, I want to know who is the man that's after you."

He sighed, pulling me closer to him."During the war with the Turks, I searched for power. Legends of this monster living up in a mountain called Broken Tooth, Carpathian Mountain, Monk who lived with us told me stories of this emperor who made a deal with the devil."He paused, unsure how to continue."I searched for the strength I needed, and once I gave into his curse all I loved collapsed. I'm nothing but a pond in his game for revenge against those who turned on him, a demon."

He lied to me."You told me Henry was your maker, why don't you burn under the sun?"

"You told me Henry was your maker, why don't you burn under the sun?"

He took my cheek in his hand, looking deep into my eyes."I thought it would be for the best you did not know about it, over his course of a lifetime the Master has created other vampires. A selected few, they hide under the shadows. As I am his first creation, I have more power than the other vampires."

My heart tugged in fear."Is he coming for you?"

"I have not seen him in a long time if things go badly. I promise you, I will not allow him to take me from you."

"Why don't you burn under the sun?"It finally explained the bats, and his face when he was full vampire mode.

He smiled at me, trying to ease the conservation."Henry gave me a bit of his blood, I prefer the cloudy days actually."I saw a flash on fear and concern in his eyes."Elizabeth, you must never try to face him. Do you know what he would do to get you, I know why your enemies want you."

They wanted me because of what I was, Henry once told me everyone would want me dead. My blood itself was potent and lethal if used right, I myself was lethal at my full potential. I wasn't just any immortal, I was the daughter of the dragon. A princess born from destruction.

"I promise you I can defend myself, I know what I am capable of Vlad."

He chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"I know, I could not bear seeing you hurt because of me."

It wasn't like I didn't have enemies myself, yet my priorities were on protecting him. Selene, the witches and those in Henry's court who want my head can burn in hell. Those thoughts only bring me to wonder if I would have never gone to Mystic Falls, would I still be human. Would I have met him? Would I be who I am now, or would it be different? It didn't matter now, this was my life now.

"Are we going to talk about what is on your mind?"

"It's nothing,"I bit my tongue.

"Elizabeth."

I frowned, standing up from his lap. He grabbed my hand, pinning me against the bed as he hovered over me. I gave him a look, of course, this wasn't intimate just him trying to get answers out of me.

"Emilia."I murmured, uncomfortably. I tried so hard to pretend to be unfazed by her, yet whenever I saw her it was pure anger."Did you choose me because I looked like her? I know this is stupid but I feel like if it weren't for our similarities you wouldn't have looked twice. And I know we talked about this before but-"

He interrupted me."Elizabeth, I once loved her. I do not care if your resemblance is uncanny, I fell in love with Elizabeth Saltzman. Whether you are her or not, you will always be my light and my love."

"She's everything you wanted, I don't know what I was before. A vampire yes, but I know I killed. Would you love me still even after knowing my past?"

"Sotia mea, I know your past. I do not care for it, there legends of this demonic creature that resembled an angel. You are no demon, your history does not matter to me. Yes, Emilia was sheltered, but you are not."

His words only added to my suspicion, it explained the nightmares I would get at night. The screams, the fire, that face. Maybe the rumors are true, I'd been a monster.

A playful smirk tugged his lips."You are my life."

"Is this suppose to lead somewhere?"

His hand ran down the exposed skin of my leg."I am more than willing to lead this farther if that is what you please."

I ran my hand down his perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles, I cleaned up against his ear."I want to sleep."

He groaned, rolling off me.

"Don't be so dramatic prince, I want to sleep in your arms tonight."

He took me in his arms, kissing my head. For the rest of night we slept in each other's arms, I felt safe from all the darkness that lied here in New Orleans. The dark prince made me feel safe, my loving husband made me safe. I was scared to even think of the possibility of actually caring a child inside of me, what if it came out looking like a deformed bat-human hybrid. Or worse ripped right out of me like in those alien horror movies I used to watch with Alaric. Or maybe Bloom you should stop worrying too much.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any other character involved.**_

 _I have been truly a mess when it comes to updating on a regular basis. Completely sorry of my part, and I will be trying to update on a regular weekend basis since it works better for me. As for the story itself, well you see where it's leading to and I have much cutting and editing and rewriting to do on this story since I'm not satisfied with it. A lot of GOT will influence the story in later sequels and chapters. As far as the enemy goes, the greater wars haven't truly even come yet. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

 _A roar of a creature like no other, it was the very same man that I loved. From the fires, the crowned prince emerged, his skin healing by the second. Clear animalistic furry in his eyes at the betrayal of his own people. The look of a bloodthirsty animal in his eyes, almost as if a dragon had been awoken from his slumber. Touched by the fire, almost kissed by it without the scars of burned flesh. The smell of smoke filling the area._

 _"_ _This is your loyalty? your gratitude!"He shouted."Fools."_

 _"_ _Do you think you're alive because you can fight?"Without effort he pulled a piece of large wood from the burning tent, aiming it at his people."You're alive because of me! Because of what I did to save you!"_

 _For the very first time, I feared my own husband. I pressed my hand against the exposed skin of his chest, trying to calm the dragon prince."This is not who you are."_

 _The screams of those who surrounded me, they were inhuman. It was demons taunting me, laughing at me. My hands were chained to dirt, flames surrounded me. All you could feel around you was anger, pain, sadness and complete darkness._

 _"_ _You killed me, Elizabeth. You killed me."_

 _My mother burnt to a crisp, walked around me. My body slowly began to burn, flames erupting from my body out of nowhere. My skin slowly falling off, chunk by chunk. My exposed flesh, raw and red._

I could hear Alaric calling my name, the cup fell from my hand to the ground. Shattering into pieces, the liquid running all over the floor. It wasn't a dream, a dream does not feel this real. A dream should not be of that sort, but I felt it all down to my flesh and bones.

"Elizabeth are you okay?"Alaric asked, with concern.

I kneeled down picking up the pieces of the cup with my hand."Yeah, sorry." I winced, a few of the pieces tugged through my skin. Red liquid the color of wine splattered on the wooden floor.

My uncle kneeled beside me, removing the pieces of ceramic piercing into my skin."Are you sure you're alright?"

He finally removed the last piece, my hand was oddly still bleeding. Why am I not healing? Then again it could be from the lack of drinking blood but that made no sense in a way it had only been two weeks since I've last had blood, I should be but I forget with everything going inside my head and around me. None of this made sense anymore, I felt so confused.

I stood up, cupping my hand. Blood fills my hand overflowed spilling some on the floor as I rushed toward the bathroom."I'll clean it, I need to wash it off."

Without hearing what he said, I left for the bathroom down the hall. The cold water against the cuts felt amazing. I opened the cupboard taking out a gauze and wrapping it around my hand.

It felt foreign to use such mortal necessities I didn't even need. Yet every bit of mortality I could know and feel I would, I loved my immortality but there were things I could never have with it. A normal life without expectancies nor the dangers that lurked outside these walls because of who I was. None of it mattered now, either way, mortal or immortal I was threatened at every corner.

"Elizabeth, Vlad is here."

Why did I keep seeing things? My chest felt this tug of despair, fear, and darkness. The screams played and played in my head, it's not like I could escape my own head. Slowly I felt as if I were losing my own sanity, and no one could ever know it. I know now what hell is, and I'm afraid I might ever be in it again.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door drawing me out of my own thoughts."Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"I'm fine! I'll be out in a minute."

My hands were shaking, the images of my mom played in my head over and over. I couldn't show it, I don't want to be weak. I don't have the opportunity to be weak, weakness is the enemies weapon. I walked out of the bathroom toward the living room when a flash of blonde ran into me. Josie's hand glowed for a second, it was enough magic to make me zone out into a whole different world.

 _"_ _No matter what happens between now and then, my sweet Bloom. You'll always be my daughter."_

 _Something was clearly wrong, my dad sounded different over the phone."Dad, what's wrong?"_

 _"_ _Nothing my Bloom, just know I will always love you no matter your choices."His voice cracked, something was defiantly wrong._

 _"_ _Dad? Are you and mom okay?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I must go now."_

Josie pulled back her hand from my own. A fearful looked crossed her brown eyes, pouting her lower lip."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Alaric and Vlad immediately walked toward me, Josie slightly trembled. Alaric kneeled down by the young girl, with concern."Josie, you have to be careful."He scorned little Josie."We've talked about not hurting other people."

"It's fine."I assured my uncle, brushing her blonde hair with my fingers trying to calm her down."It was an accident, witches don't know how to control their magic at a young age."She was also a siphon and a young one at that.

Vlad took my hand in his, gazing down at my bandaged injury. It was slowly healing from the feel of it. His brows furrowed with concern and confusion."Are you alright?"

I nodded in response, internally I felt like I was floating out of my body. The strange feeling of throwing up came back, bubbling up my throat. And at the moment I didn't need to add more fuel to the concern Vlad held for me, for all I know it could be withdrawals from the blood. Any vampire in their right mind and Henry would know withdrawals of blood doesn't cause anything but weakness.

* * *

After the incident with Josie, we left toward the private jet. No matter how much I tried to ignore the flashes, the emotions. I couldn't comprehend all of this, nausea only made it worse. The worst part was having two different flashes of memories, from different life's coming together. I'm quite sure Vlad caught my actions.

Every few minutes I would catch him staring at me, as I stared into the darkness of the night. I wanted to tell him, no one would ever understand this. Since the moment I became a vampire, I was ready to die. Now I'm this thing I barely comprehend, and I'm married to Vlad the Impaler for god sakes.

"Sotia mea, talk to me,"Vlad said, standing up from his seat. I felt his hand on my cheek, he made me face him."Allow me to help you."

I shook my head."It's nothing."

"Elizabeth."His soft tone became a bit more demanding.

"I've been having these flashbacks of her life, and of my own. I can't control them, and I've seen things I can't make. I think I'm going insane, I don't what to do."My voice full of despair as I spoke."All I feel of those memories is sadness, darkness."

He pulled me into his arms, soothing my hair."I only wish I could help you with your past."

"What did you see?"

My hands began to tremble, as they grasped onto his shirt. I felt weak."I saw you screaming at your people, your son was staring at you. A flash of a phone call with my father before he died."

"I do want you to feel this way, tell me how I can help you. I can get a witch, anyone to help you."

I rest my head against the crook of his neck."The only witches I trust live in New Orleans if it does not get better in a month or two. We can bring Vincent in?"

He grabbed my hand, gently kissing it."Of course, sotia mea."

I lift my head up, looking at him questionably."Are we going to London?"

He shook his head, a smile forming on his lips."We're going home, I know of your love with the children at the orphanage. I have business to attend to in Bucharest."

"And where will we stay?"Certainly, he stayed with Henry, I think it was because of me not because he didn't have a home of his own in his native home country.

He chuckled, pulling a blanket one of the seats wrapping around me."Now that is a surprise."I gave him a frown."I have two homes there actually, well one is Târgoviste."

* * *

The home was gorgeous, wooden floors. High ceilings, it was Victorian era styled yet gorgeous. Dark browns, reds, blacks and some whites decorated the whole mansion. As my instincts were correct, there were four mortal servants here at Vlad's service. Our room in New Orleans did not do justice to the one here, it was a Victorian luxurious dream.

A room literally for royalty, a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist."This our room, if you wish to change anything tell me."

I shook my head, giggling at the sensation of the trail of kisses down my collarbone."It's perfect, you're perfect." tilting my neck to the side, allowing my husband more access to my pale delicate skin.

"Do you want me to ask Mrs. Anna to cook something for you?"Vlad whispered against the exposed flesh, stopping the trail of kisses I enjoyed.

"Actually I've been needing other substance before I desiccate."I added, turning around."And drinking fresh out of someone isn't my idea, especially since I do not have fangs."

"I will have Renfield bring in some blood bags. Are you sure you do not want dinner?"

Food would be something to keep me from thinking at the not so pleasant taste of blood. I slowly started to unbutton his shirt, running my hand over his exposed toned chest."Actually, I want something else."

He smirked, catching what I was intending to do."Dinner can wait."

His hand slid to the side of my neck, slamming his lips against my own. Slowly leading me to our bed, our clothes came off after a few seconds. Making love till sleep came for the both of us. Sleep was what I needed, making my whole body relaxed and aching in pleasure.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any characters involved.**

 _As far as the moment goes I have no updates on the future of the sequel. For certain I'm not planning on ending it at the least yet, and taking a Bram Stoker or GRRM move of killing Vlad wouldn't be wise. As far as the main protagonist of the story, I will always leave it in question. I surely do promise a bittersweet ending toward characters that played an important part in the whole world Of Dark Series. Anyway, enjoy lovelies._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

The day in Bucharest was lovely, although the sun was blocked by clouds(Vlad's doing). Since he had a meeting to attend to, I was alone here wandering the city while he finished. The coffee here was lovely as well, and it would keep my head off the flashes of memories I keep getting. Possibly if I asked, I could get Bonnie in here. Which reminds me I should go to Henry's coven today, after finishing my coffee of course.

A man sat at in the table I was sitting at, fairly in his 60s at most. Piecing blue eyes, pale, hair as white as snow, perfectly groomed. He smiled at me, devious look in his eyes made me uncomfortable.

"Elizabeth is it?"He inquired."I think we have much too talked, or should I call you Emilia?"

I quickly became alert."Who are you?"

His smile turned into a dark grin."You should not be asking the wrong questions, might I say I never got the chance to meet her. You're quite the beautiful creature, now tell me what does it feel like to be you?"

I frowned at his words. Not wasting time with the old man, I rose from my chair leaving him behind.

He followed me, walking a few inches behind. I felt his hand grasp my wrist, his claws digging into my skin."I would not do that if you want him unharmed for the matter or anyone you hold dear."

I stopped my tracks, turning to face the old man."Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"That is for you to find out yourself, as for how do I know who you are? Elizabeth, enough stories of your doing circulate around the supernatural community. I know of your existence since the day you were born, I've just played the right card for destiny to make it all happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my sweet Elizabeth, has Henry not told you?"The man said, deviously smirking."I have been the player all along in your life, you should thank me for your immortality. Quite a beautiful curse you have, unlike me or your husband. The impaler knows much about me, you should ask him as I'm the one who forced that existence upon him."

The master, He was here. Everything he said barely made sense to me, how has he known who I am for that long?

"You're the creature that turned him,"I repeated.

He dug his claws deeper, I groaned in pain."I once told him, he would be useful for my own revenge. And he has been without his knowing, he brought me what I needed in order to get my revenge against who turned me. You and him are the ultimate pond in my game."

"Whatever you want with me, You won't get it. Many have tried and failed like you said I'm immortal."I matched his intense glare."I won't hesitate to kill for him or my family, got that?"

I yanked my wrist from his grasp, walking away from the creature.

" _I will get the Impaler."_

* * *

Henry dismissed his guards, finally sitting down a chair across me. Immediately after what happened earlier, I headed here to demand Henry what that man meant. How he even knew of my existence, to begin with, and all those questions lingering on my mind.

Henry finally broke the silence between us."In the course of your lifetime, you have been something much want. Many want your blood because of what you are. You're special, far more special than I am. There was a man named Louis who came after you, he was the reason your adoptive parents died."

I felt a tug in my heart, all these emotions I once felt coming back again.

"He wanted you since the day you were born, because of the master as many call him. Elizabeth, Louis De Lion killed your parents and turned them into vampires."He continued."They are dead now, and so is Louis. The master wants you to be killed in order to bring the one he wants revenge on, a demon and on those who betrayed him."

"Why me?"I demanded with bitter anger."Why not Emilia?"

"Because since the day you were born, he groomed your life for all of this. He never needed Emilia, he needed you. He knew one day you would come back as someone else, someone powerful enough to do his bidding."

Everything was hitting me like a splash of acid."Why me? I have done nothing."

He shook his head."He psychic, he saw it all before it happened. Whether you die or not, it is uncertain. I will not allow a girl I loved to see as my daughter to die, there is too much you must do."

"How am I even of use to him? He wants to fight the devil for god sakes."

Henry stood up, his eyes told me he was hiding something."I do not know exactly, Elizabeth be careful of this creature. As every enemy you have, he will do whatever it takes to get you."

I left the Corvinus coven heading back to the main square of the city of Bucharest. Standing by metal railings that kept me from touching the river, I needed to find a way to protect Vlad, and my family from this man. I know how powerful Vlad is, but I did not care for the extents of helping the man I love.

 _I was falling, I knew my life had been lost already. Vlad would not be able to save me, he had to save our son. The life of our son meant more than anything, he had to save him._

 _His hands reached for me, the swarm of bats behind him. No matter how hard he tried, my fate was sealed. I would die today, and tomorrow I would be nothing but a mere corpse. I do not blame him if anything I blame the enemy and myself for not being strong enough._

"Tell me has it all come back? or should I fix that noggin."A voice similar to my own made my skin chill to the bone. She was here."Tsk my dear little girl, so how's the Impaler?"

I turned around to face her, she was dressed in skin-tight black jeans. A leather jacket, tight-fitting corset-like top, and black stiletto heels. Very much like Selene.

"What do you want now?"

She smirked, devilishly."You're so naive, it's sickening."

"Why did you come here then? You aren't the friend type to visit."I remarked.

She grinned, prompting herself on a bench."You're asking the wrong questions, I came here to warn you."Her eyes became an intense glare, a dark one."Eye for Eye, Love for Love. You took away what I loved, now I'll take everything you hold dear."

"I took nothing from you."

She laughed, standing up with a look of dead anger." _I loved him._ I will do nothing at stopping myself from murdering your husband, the man you once loved, everything. I know about the master, but I intend to be the one that kills you."

A satisfactory smug crossed my lips."You threaten over and over, yet fail to do so. What happened to the villainous Selene?"

She leaned closer, her breath against my ear."I like to play before I attack, princess."She whispered.

I felt a sharp pain, A gasp escaped my mouth when I felt her hand inside of me, a crack noise was made followed by another flash of immense pain. Slowly she applied more pressure against my chest.

"Cutting you open was much more fun."

I pushed her off me, glancing around if anyone could see us. No one was around. I glanced down at my dark blue dress, it was stained with my blood. Her hand covered in my own blood, she brought it up to her mouth licking her index finger with a smile.

"As sweet as I remember, You'll pay Bloom. In ways, you won't imagine."

"Don't you get tired of this?"I taunted her."The failing, the never winning. I will always be the better version, it's almost a pity you were created."

She appeared in front of me, pinning me against a tree."Idiotic bitch, you are reason Baltor's dead. Now I'll make you pay, the irony of how _Dracula_ will die."

Her claws began to cut through my skin, I took her moment of weakness to remove her from me. Snapping her neck and throwing her into the cold icy water. I only glanced down for a moment before walking toward the closest taxi to get back to Târgoviste. Needing to get as far as possible from this place, especially from Selene.

* * *

I arrived at the mansion, ignoring Ana's look and questions. I needed blood, and immediately. Every nerve in my body screamed pain, the small scars on my neck healed before I got on the taxi. The gash on my abdomen stopped bleeding from the outside, I was just not healing from my cracked bones as quickly as I would like. I couldn't help but laugh at the pain. The most powerful immortal couldn't even heal properly.

I removed my coat and dress, my skin looked bruised. A deep purple, black and blue in the mixture. I would have to either wait for it to heal or cut myself open. I grabbed a dark blue shirt and some jeans. Even dressing hurt, the question was how would I surpass this by Vlad?

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Renfield entered with a bag of blood in his hands."Mr. Nicolae said to bring you one directly, more is downstairs in the refrigerator in the basement for your liking."

I walked toward my husband mortal servant, taking the bag from his hands."Thank you,"I faintly smiled." Do you if he will be here tonight?"

He nods."He has meetings to attend to till 10, after that he will go on a hunt. Do you need anything, my lady?"

"No, actually this will do, thank you. Have you eaten yet?"

He shook his head, a smile on his lips.

"Ana is making this great dish, why don't you go eat and I will join you. I have much to discuss with you, Renfield."

He slightly bowed his head."It will be a pleasure."He walked out of the room, leaving me to drink this blood bag.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any characters involved.**_

 _And I kept my promise as stated previously lovelies. The next update will be until next Sunday, possibly Friday. And yes Selene is back, but if she will play a large part in this whole story is left in question. I hope you all enjoy it, and those of you on Midterms, good luck!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

I grasped the sheets, shaking. The dreams were becoming more real, it felt as if I really was in this darkness I could not come out from. I glanced over my shoulder to my right, his side of the bed completely empty. I sat up covering myself with the covers, it was far too late for him not to be home. The eerie darkness of our room wasn't helping me calm down, creating more anxiety than peace.

The door squeaked open, through the darkness I could make his form. Watching him remove his jacket off before he turned to me, realizing I was awake.

"You are still awake."His voice was low."Did you stay up for me?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was worried."

Removing his shirt off and his jeans, he walked toward our bed laying down beside me. Against the light of the moonlight, the gods had blessed him with the looks of an ethereal god. Far too handsome to not be at all distracted by any movement he did.

"Should I close the window drapes?"I asked, about to stand up from the bed.

He pulled me into his arms, nuzzling on my neck."No, I will close it later."

I bit my lower lip, contemplating how I would explain it to him. I rested my head on the pillow, facing him. I couldn't deny, his smile brightens up a room in an instant. The world could be on fire and I wouldn't be able to tell.

"I need to talk to you about something,"I said, fumbling with my words.

He furrowed his brows, with concern."Did something occur?"

I brushed his loose strands behind his ear, slowly moving my hand down his chest. The little dark chest hairs he had on his chest oddly enough made him much more attractive than he already was.

"I saw the man that turned you, He wants you, Vlad."I murmured, terrified."He told me something else."

He immediately tensed, his hold around me becoming more protective. "What did that creature say?"

"He wants me for his bidding against the thing that turned him."My voice cracked, at the thought of my parents."Since the moment I was born, he told me he wanted me, not Emilia. For hundreds of years, he waited for me, to use me and you."

His expression turned into a terrified one, seeing a man so composed and easy to be intimidated or scared; it scared me. "I will not allow him to get you, he will have to kill me first."He finally broke his silence.

" _No_."My voice became stronger than I intended to."You will do no such thing, I couldn't bear losing you. You told me if I died, your fight would end. Your death would be my destruction, do you understand?"

His expression softens instantly, realizing the effect his words had on me."I will not allow him to get close to you, I will fight for us and for those you love."

After a few minutes I fell asleep, when morning came Vlad was still asleep. I left him in our room while I went to the kitchen for some coffee, finding Ana cooking breakfast. Unlucky for me, Vlad had told her I can eat human food. It's not that I hate eating mortal food, I could eat for three people if I pleased to but it left an unpleasant taste I did not enjoy on my lips.

The issue was my appetite wasn't great, anything I ate my body automatically burned it into nothing. Lately, the scent of food has been putting me off like it hadn't before, giving me horrible nausea. _I nearly puked on the plane when Vlad offered cheese._

Ana placed a plate of bread, eggs, and bacon in front of me."You must eat, my lady."

"Thank you Mrs. Ana, but I'm not feeling very hungry at the moment."

She shook her head, handing me a fork."I know when a woman is with child, you must eat for the baby."

I nearly dropped the mug from my hand, it was like my temperature dropped a whole 100 degrees if that's even possible. I couldn't be pregnant it was physically impossible, he was dead biologically. My shock was short lived by a phone call from Stefan.

"Stefan, is something wrong?"

I could hear his breath through the call, and crying in the background."Elizabeth, I need you to come home immediately. Something happened."

"What is it? Stefan tell me what happened?"Something was definitely wrong.

"Alaric's dead."

I couldn't explain this feeling, He had died twice. There was a way to bring him back, there had to be he had two daughters to care for. He couldn't leave them, he couldn't leave me."You're lying."

"Come to New Orleans."

I needed to go back to New Orleans immediately, I had to find a way to bring him back. Alaric had been too strong to die simply by my doppelgänger. _The ring, he had to have the ring on_. An arm pulled me into Vlad's chest, I sobbed until I could no longer. The man I cared dearly for as a father had died and the worst part was I know somehow Selene had much to do with it.

* * *

Under an hour we were already on the first flight to New Orleans, I was a wreck. The flight felt longer than necessary, once we boarded off the first place I went to was Alaric's home. Josie and Lizzie did not understand what was going around them, the only one keeping me from breaking down in front of the girls was Vlad.

By the time night fell Vincent arrived, Bonnie was already working on bringing him back. That little string of hope they could provide me meant everything, I felt a slight squeeze on my shoulder.

"He will come back, he has to come back for his daughters."

Vlad knelt down by me, taking my hand in his."He will, Your uncle will live to see his daughters grow."He assured me."The witches will help him, do not lose hope sotia mea."

I truly wanted to believe his words, the truth was I couldn't. Selene wouldn't stop until she had all she wanted, revenge. I glanced at Vlad, scared to even tell him of Ana's suspicion. It wasn't the right time to tell him, for all I know I could not be. Tomorrow first thing in the morning I would ask of Vincent to clarify my suspicion, it would be the only way to know if what I had inside of me wasn't a monster.

"You need to go rest, I will wait here and if anything occurs I will wake you."

I shook my head, stubbornly."I'm not sleeping, not until he's alive and well."

He sighed, not wanting to argue with me."I will stay here for you, sotia mea."

I was going to say something back, then I heard those familiar footsteps. Alaric, he walked down the familiar staircase. Still in a bloody blue shirt, but alive and that's all that mattered at the moment. I rose from where I was toward him, a sense of relief washing over me.

I placed my arms around him, hugging him tightly."I thought you were dead, what happened?"

He let go of me, rubbing his temple groaning."I don't remember well I just saw these golden eyes." _Golden eyes? Those eyes I've seen before._

 _Selene. S_ he had attacked as promised. She was me, a creature made from the same power as me. All of this was because of me, and a man I have no memory of."Get some rest Alaric, I'm going to go see Vincent."

* * *

I wasted no time to go upstairs to discuss with Vincent, of course, I did not want any part of Bonnie in it.

"What you want to do might be just suicide."Vincent pointed out, looking rather tired."Her power is equal to yours, and you know immortality does not mean you cannot die. Even those who were thought to be unharmed are easily harmed as any mortal."

The situation was large than my immortality or power, if I was with child I would be risking everything for nothing. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt my child, everything would just fall. And if I didn't stop Selene, she would harm everything I hold dear.

"What is it?"He raised a brow, intrigued.

I found no better way to form it."I think I might be pregnant."

He didn't look unfazed at all if anything curiosity sparked in his eyes."A child bore from you and Vlad would change things."He mused."You need to protect this child."

I frowned."Of course, it will change things, I need you to tell me if I'm correct."

….

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any characters involved.**_

 _Made it to the deadline! This chapter was rather short, and mostly a filler without action in it but I will be editing it and be rewriting certain chapters I'm not pleased with like before. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I might update on Halloween but no promises on that due to my own schedule. I might possibly depending on how I'm doing start updating twice a week(Monday, Sunday schedule). I also want to make it known that Flora will be joining the main character schedule in a few chapters. I've been contemplating making her the equivalent of Lucy W. but it made no sense to add the character or morph Flora into such a character, instead due to taking some inspiration of Bloom's background from Daenary's T. from Games Of Thrones I will make Flora slightly equivalent to Missandei(Most trusted Handmaiden). I don't want to go into further details of Bloom's upcoming ancestor origins but this is all I can give._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Soon after we came back to Romania, As much as I would want to tell him of this I could not. Especially since I was planning on committing a suicide attack against Selene. Once the weapon was created and Vincent made sure it would work against her I would. It would arrive here, from there I would wait till she decides to make her appearance.

I was no princess, I wasn't as naive as Emilia was. I would never be Emilia. My life was and has been based on survival if I did not kill her I would not survive. I heard Vlad enter our room quietly. It was unusual for him to enter in such manner.

I looked over my shoulder toward his direction."Is something wrong?"

"Your weapon arrived."He said through his teeth, there was anger blossoming in his tone."Why did you not tell me? You cannot hide things from me, I am your husband."

I stood up from the chair, answering him as calmly as possible."Because I must do what is right. I always have, and always will. I must fight for those I love, I cannot hide and wait for you to protect me forever."

"I cannot take chances, you will not do it."He ordered."If you love me, you will not fight her."

"Then tell me what I must do? Hide like a coward? Wait for you to save me?"

He took my hand in his, kissing my knuckles."We will fight together, I will not allow her to hurt you."

The anger blossoming inside of me slowly began to cease. He was right, we were a team now. Now we had someone else to worry about after this is all over with Selene I would tell him. That's not if he notices before."You must keep your promise that if it comes between me and her, you will not intervene. You once told me if I loved you, I should trust you."

He was hesitant to what I was asking of him."And it will be my honor of keeping that promise, till the time comes do not stress yourself."

I nodded, embracing him. He held me against him for a few minutes, until he pulled me away slightly. Something was definitely on his mind." _I know_."

I furrowed my brows."Know what?"

He grinned, placing his hand on my abdomen."A normal man would not notice, I am no normal man."

My stomach did a backflip if my eyes could pop out they would have."How did you know?"I muttered.

He chuckled, rubbing his thumb against my temple."Ana, Your sudden trips to the bathroom, your appetite. The heartbeat, Emilia's pregnancy was the same with her appetite and nausea. Of course, it was a human pregnancy but the slight changes made me see the large picture in front of me."

I'm not human, well technically I'm not undead but I'm not human. My body works almost the same as any human would, well almost, except the major differences and need for human blood to survive.

"Are you mad?"I whispered, anxiously.

He shook his head."It is a surprise I did not expect, Elizabeth. We get a second chance at this technically speaking." _A_ huge _surprise._ "I want to know how you feel about this."

"Shocked, frighten, scared. Happy, anxious and overall excited."

He smiled, brushing his lips against my forehead."I would not expect anything less from you, Emilia was just the same. Actually, she passed out during childbirth, and the warm summers did not help."

"If anything I'll break your arm,"I said, teasingly.

"I am counting on it, sotia mea."He tilted my chin up, to see him straight in the eyes. All I could see in those hazel eyes was devotion. It brought chills throughout my whole body.

I tugged on the lapels of his burgundy coat."Red suits you, why haven't you worn this before?"

He laughed, his eyes lighting."Saving it just for a special moment."His hand grazed my flat abdomen."I cannot wait till you are bigger."

I raised a brow, not sure if I was offended or complimented."Usually, husbands call their wives pretty, or I like your dress."

"You are far more than _pretty_ , Elizabeth. You are the light to all my darkness."

I pulled him into a kiss unable to control myself, he didn't fight against my own need and desires. If anything we both lost control, ending up in our bed. Removing piece by piece of clothing. Nibbling and kissing every bit of flesh until the pleasure became an unbearable sweet torture.

* * *

 _"_ _And who are you?"I asked, suspicious of the raven haired man. He was at least a foot taller than me, with the most intense hazel eyes I've ever seen._

 _He bowed his head, smiling at me."Vlad Tepes, Prince of Wallachia."I felt his breath against my knuckles as his lips brushed over them ever so softly._

 _"_ _Emilia Varasali,"I stated, softly._

 _"_ _Beautiful."He said bluntly. He blushed, laughing at his own bluntness."I am sorry, my lady."_

 _I held my head high, it was frowned upon for someone of my status to act this way. I was bred to be a lady, that did not mean I was oblivious to the Prince of Wallachia's history."You are very forthcoming with your words, but I'm not a lady you can easily lay in bed with."_

 _"_ _I have no such intentions, allow me to take you for a walk, my lady._ _"_

* * *

I opened my eyes, the sun was still not up and neither was Vlad. A sudden sound of a crash came from downstairs, Vlad shot up instantly from the bed. He put on his pants, glancing at me before walking out of our room. The urge to go downstairs was dominating my every sense, making me reach for my robe.

"Do not go downstairs until I say otherwise, stay here my love."He ordered, before leaving out the door of your room without a further word.

I jumped off my bed going against his wishes, running to the closet. Ignoring Vlad's orders, I walked out of our room toward the first floor. By the staircase was Vlad calling an ambulance putting pressure against Renfield's stomach. His hands were covered in blood, controlling his own vampiric urges to attack Renfield.

Vlad put the phone down, glaring at me disapprovingly."Elizabeth, I told you to wait in our room."

I ignored his words, walking to the kitchen where I got a sharp enough blade to cut through the skin. I ran out of the kitchen once again kneeling by the side of Renfield, I barely glancing at Vlad."I need you to get some towels, and ice cold water to stop the bleeding."

He didn't question me, leaving me to aid Renfield while he got what I needed. I looked down at the man at the brink of death bleeding before me."I need you to open your mouth, and keep your eyes open for me okay?"

" …"He croaked.

I slid the knife down my palm. The drops of blood falling into Renfields' mouth. My hand after a few seconds healed instantly, easing the little sting of pain I felt seconds ago.

* * *

Within minutes the ambulance was here, Vlad drove behind them in the rain. By the looks of the house once I got a better look, someone had broken in. The door lock had been tampered with, and that injury in Renfield's stomach did not look natural. It looked like if an animal had slashed him open, which adds more to my suspicions.

I sat alone in the waiting room for an hour. Before Vlad emerged from the room he was in toward my way. By the expression on his face things had gone well, he knelt by my side taking my hands in his.

"The doctors say he will be fine, it is unusual for someone to seem nearly unharmed especially with an injury like that."He told me."You saved him. He glanced to left side for a moment."The police were at the mansion, nothing was stolen. I believe it was the Master's doings. You and our child are not safe there."

I frowned."Then where will we go?"

"We will stay at a hotel for a night or two, until I can get the door lock fixed."

"You know you don't have to be afraid for me."I whispered, moving my hand up to caress his cheek."He will never get what he wants, no one has ever and he won't."

"He will not because I will not allow it."He assured me."If anything were to happen to you, my need to live would be forever gone."

And then in struck me, the night we received the weapon he attacked. He mentioned her to me days before, it all made sense now. It was all but a distraction to get the blade, the same blade that could kill her. But why go to such risks to get a weapon that did not benefit him, if anything it made his plans all but harder to commit.

"I need you to call Ana and ask her if the blade is there,"I whispered in a hushed tone.

He did as I told him to. After impatiently waiting, he put the phone back in his jacket pocket."It is gone, whoever broke in took it with them."

"Because he took it, of course he did, he wants to use as a way to get to what he wants,"I said, frustrated with the situation. My fists clenched, digging my nails into the skin."Are we going to be hiding from him forever?"

"No." Vlad shook his head, his brows furrowed."It will be for your best, if we move back to London for a few months until you have our child."

He pulled me into his arms, resting his chin against my the top of my head. His smokey vanilla scent filled my nostrils, easing my own anger and anxiety by just holding me. The baby seemed to enjoy Vlad's scent.

"Are you hungry?"He asked, rubbing my back.

I sighed, dramatically."Pretty sure Romania doesn't have beignets, some blood will do."

His stomach rumbled with laughter."The irony of being in a hospital filled with endless blood bags, but it would cause suspicion if a few were to go missing. Food it shall be."Vlad released his hold on me, taking my hand in his instead as we began to walk toward the elevator.

"Can we go to the hotel?"

Vlad turned to me, smiling."Of course, my love."

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any characters involved.**_

 _Phew, I almost didn't make the time schedule today for updating but I did! And thank you for those reading my piece of work, I hope you are enjoying it. If there any suggestions you would like to add in the comment section then, by all means, go ahead. As far as updating twice a week for this month and part of next it will be nearly impossible due to school work, but I will be updating on a weekly basis as much as I can without conflicting my other work. Winter is finally here, and it's finally cold here! Anyway, I hope those of you on the point of losing sanity over school work are doing just fine. Till next time lovelies._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

The hours that past for the Original hybrid were crucial. Once known to be the most powerful hybrid alive, and now here he was terrified over losing someone aside from her. Something that belonged to him, someone who carried his blood had been taken away from him. He had saved his beloved Hope from the grasp of the Hollow, he had only failed to save his daughter again. He wanted to burn the city down to find the creature who had taken his little princess away, although Elijah had fought with him on doing otherwise. Not even Hailey could protect her own daughter.

Now instead of him finding his daughter, Marcel and the witch Vincent had gone looking for _her_.

Part of him wanted to run to Elizabeth, to tell her it was all her fault. When it truly wasn't, if only he had seen it coming from the wretched witch. The signs of her recurring dreams about _him_ , Vincent, the book. Keeping his composure had been the hardest thing he had done, he couldn't break as he had done before.

Marcel walked into the compound, seemingly with no better news about Hope's whereabouts.

"My vampires found no trace of Hope anywhere, nothing. It's like she vanished."Marcel said, a slight bit of worry prominent in his tone of voice."Vincent is searching for traces of magic, I informed Alaric Saltzman. He might be able to help."

Klaus crushed the glass of blood in his hands, throwing the remaining pieces on the ground. Gritting through his teeth he answered."Whatever witch or beast tried to touch my daughter, will burn to ashes."

"I think she could help, it's her enemy after all," Marcel suggested.

His options were limited if whoever had taken his daughter was connected to _her,_ took Hope, he needed her."We're going to London," Klaus announced." whoever took my daughter will pay in ways no man has ever seen."

The click of heels emerged from behind Marcel, the redhead with piercing golden eyes and a wicked smirk walked into the compound."There's no need to make those payments, I came here to arrange a deal."Her voice as sweet as honey yet deadly."One princess for another, beast."

With a flick of his wrist, Klaus had her pinned against a pillar."You wrecked witch, Where's my daughter?!"

She laughed, maniacally."You won't know till you agree to my deal, for all you know she could be dead under the hands of my friend."

" _Where is she?"_ He growled, fighting his grip on her throat.

She pulled his hand off her with ease, pushing him back. Glancing back and forth at both men."You will get her back, but not without something in return."

Marcel spoke up."And that is?"

She smirked, twirling a piece of hair around her index finger."Elizabeth."She said," I want her and he wants her. Your daughter for sweet little Elizabeth, your choice hybrid. But really she's not even yours anymore, she belongs to Vlad Draculesti."Klaus narrowed his eyes, searching for any lies."A dragon for a witch. Come on, she left you for the dragon prince without double thought. She's the reason your sweet baby boy is dead."

"Why do you want her?"

Her eyes fell into a gaze, a smirk still on her dark red lips."The old man is offering what I've always wanted. Now you tell me Elizabeth or your daughter."

Marcel glanced at Klaus, shaking his head in disagreement."The prince would come for you.". Elizabeth had been his friend, even with the circumstances of the past he cared for her as his friend. He cared about the teenager he met years ago, the girl scared of her own immortality.

Klaus Clenched his fists, his nails cutting though his skin. The answer he would give at the moment, he would regret forever. He had promised his daughters safety overall to Hayley, and he intended to keep it."My daughter, You can have Elizabeth."

"Shocking. I would have expected more of a fight from both of you."Her voice was taunting him."You made a choice though, it's wrong to trust the villain. I need the little witch, and he is going to kill her so I guess once again Niklaus Mikaelson is left with nothing. Such a sweet bitter ending."

"Then why come here if it's to bargain?"Klaus snapped, ready to lunge himself at her."Why come offer something you will not give in return? Oh, that's right because you're a little girl who cannot get her way. A bitch who couldn't get the man she desired."

"Do you want to know why she almost gave into the darkness when she carried your bastard?"Selene taunted, walking around the compound."I slowly pushed her, the memories of a past life flooding back and the hollow out to get her. I found a weakness I searched for so long, and in reality, you had been it. I made sure that baby inside of her died."

"That is why…"She appeared behind him, her hand inside his chest."You will die tonight, and meet your children in the afterlife."

She retrieved her hand back, Klaus's heart still pumping. Her eyes looking down at the corpse, and there was the great hybrid king. Easily defeated by the dark counterpart of his beloved ex-fiance. The beauty of love and darkness danced around him at that moment. He was far from dead, but it was still fun to see him laying on the ground for Selene.

Marcel knelt down by the body, glancing up at the redhead she was gone. The man he had once seen his father was dead."Elijah!"

* * *

{~Bloom's POV~}

Ten phone calls from Vincent, Five from an unrecognized number. I couldn't help but frown in confusion, Vincent would never call this much unless it was an emergency. Yet as far as I knew my Uncle and his daughters were safe, Stefan and Elena were safe. I glanced at Vlad's direction. He was placing our things in the car, I called the number back.

"Elizabeth? I need your help."That voice was far too familiar. The deep voice sounded desperate."It's Marcel. Hope has been kidnapped by Selene. I need you to help me, please. Klaus won't be able to do much but you can, you know her weakness."

Why would she go after someone who meant nothing to me? What was Selene playing at?"I don't know, I would love to help but I don't think I'm of any use."

I heard a few voices on the other line."The little girl is paying for a debt that's not her's if you have a heart help Hope."

I would be placing my own unborn child in danger, it was a decision of saving my own baby or a little innocent girl. I glanced at Vlad's direction, who gave me a smile. _If he only knew._ No matter how much I wanted to be selfish I couldn't be, not to someone who's innocent.

"I'm in Romania right now, I'll help you find her but I need information on how I can locate her."

I heard a voice from behind once again, it belonged to the eldest Mikaelson."I'll be there in a few hours, Vincent has an idea of where she could be."

"Marcel, I don't intend Vlad to know about this."My heart heated faster and faster. as I lowered my voice."I need Vincent to place a protection spell on Vlad if anything happens to me. I need him to be safe from Selene."

"I will. I'll be there soon."

I felt Vlad's presence behind me, nearly making me jump."We are ready to go home, Sotia mea."

I turned the phone off, looking back at my husband with an assuring smile. Yet I couldn't help but stare at him, contemplating if it would be worth it. I would be risking it all for a child that was not my own, and my own now would be in danger. Parts of me wish I were like Emilia, oblivious to everything around me. I'm no Emilia, I'm the darkness in everything I love. I would never coward to any enemy for as long as I lived.

* * *

In a matter of hours, Marcel had arrived, while Vlad had gone off to sign some papers at the hospital. I took the chance to leave with Marcel as soon as Vlad had been out of the area. He rented a car making things easier to get to the location they apparently held Hope at. There was some irony to the location by choosing the location where Vlad had lost to the Turks, where Emilia had died at. Selene had always been slightly dramatic, especially when it came to getting revenge on her sworn mortal enemy.

"So who's this master?"

The day was much more cloudy than usual as if a storm were about to hit. An angry one at best."An emperor, he made a deal with a demon. Caligula's his name. He's rather insane with dreams of getting revenge on the said demon."

"What's special about this place?"

There was far too much I couldn't remember, I certainly do remember her death very well. And the child I never knew to be my own."It's a monastery, the one where Vlad's previous wife died, out of all places I don't know why this one."

"The one where you died."He paused, briefly glancing at me."Elizabeth, do you have any memory of your past what so ever? Or of this so-called past life?"

"I don't know who I was in the past, or for the matter Klaus."

He sped up."Do you really love him?"

"If you've ever been in love, you would understand. He's everything I've always needed, I would rather die than allow anything happens to him. There was a moment in time I believed Damon to be the man I loved, but destiny fought against it."

He stopped the car all of a sudden. I glanced through the glass window, finding myself surrounded by trees. There was no way to get the car up to the monastery. We get off the car, starting to walk up the hill. The area was filled with snow, it was beautiful.

We get off the car, lingering for a few seconds before starting to walk up the hill of trees toward the monastery. Certainly wasn't the best time of year to be here due to the heavy snow and foggy mist surrounding the area, but this wasn't a trip to savor.

It was stupid to come here against the master vampire, with who knows how many creations he has in that monastery ready to trap us. I was pregnant with the child of the man Caligula desired to use for revenge. I fear I don't know how strong I'll be to fight him or possibly Selene. Marcel was just an ordinary vampire as far as I knew, this was honestly suicide for both of us. Klaus said to be all mighty and powerful was easily defeated by Selene. Only God knows what will happen to both of us tonight.

"If things get bad," I looked over my shoulder toward Marcel."Take the Hope and leave, don't look back just leave."

* * *

 _ **Discloser: I do not own WC or any characters involved.**_

 _I haven't updated in over two weeks and I'm deeply sorry for taking this long but as stated before I wouldn't be able to on a regular schedule due to finals. I won't be able to for the next two weeks but I will after the December 7th hopefully. I truly do hope you enjoy this chapter, as known before I have to update and edit my chapters, I'm also working on the sequels to this Saga but it might take longer. I'm hoping to release the sequel by next year, sometime before summer if I can. I hope the cold or Summer heat(Australia) isn't too harsh for all of you. Anyway, have fun lovelies._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

I walked down the hallway toward a room, leaving Marcel behind to find Hope. If the situation wasn't horrible enough, the place added more. I walked up a flight of stone stairs, this place really wasn't in best shape but it still holds itself together. At the top of the tower, I found her, standing by a pillar waiting for me. Her eyes met mine, a pleasing look lingered in the pools of gold.

A smirk grew on her lips, her cat-like eyes burning like fire."He was right, you would come here for the child."

"Going after an innocent child seems even beneath you, why attack the Mikaelson's?"I inquired, keeping my distance from her.

She took steps forward, approaching me."You're asking the wrong question, but if it bothers you that much. The child is powerful, I need her."She glanced over her shoulder."The master wants you alive, I don't."She lingers." This certainly makes a symbolic place to die once and for all."

"That's is if you can kill me, you won't be the last or first to try."

She pulled out a golden dagger, dread washed over me."Why don't I test out this gadget, you made it kill me why not see if it works for you too."

The dagger was created to kill a being of magic, and if I had any residing only gods knows what my fate can be. And certainly I do not wish to die tonight, I had too much to lose at the moment.

A thunderstorm emerged out of nowhere, followed by heavy rain. She took my moment of distraction to lunge at me, pinning me hard against a stone pillar. I felt something against my throat, her eyes burning in dead fury.

"I've waited so long for this, now I can finally end it all."She said, bitterly."The princess will finally fall."

I grabbed her by the throat, removing the dagger from her hand. It only angered her, she kicked me in the abdomen, pushing me to the edge of the tower. I glanced down, I was only a few centimeters from the edge. _Maybe fate would be cruel._

She screeched, like an animal in pain.

I held the dagger aimed at her, glancing down every few seconds. The tiles were beginning to fall down from the edge, due to the rain. She lunged at me once again, trying to claw the dagger from my hand. I was stronger than her, but she was more powerful with magic at the moment.

"It's over now! Selene."I held onto the dagger as tight as I could, her nails digging into my wrist.

Selene grew a malicious grin."Is it? You took the life meant for me, you took Baltor from me."She pushed us more toward the edge."I was meant to have all that power you possessed, and somehow everyone runs to be your savior."

Marcel walked into the tower, holding the Hope in his arms."Elizabeth…"

I glanced at him, not allowing this to distract me."Take her and go! Marcel go!"I looked at Hope in his arms, unable to feel even an ounce of regret with my decision."Promise me, she will get home safe."

Marcel took a step forward."Elizabeth, let me help you."

"No, this is my fight. Take her and leave!"

I gasped when I felt something pierce through my skin, the dagger located between my chest. My heart began to race as I began to panic for a moment. Pulling out the dagger from my chest. I grabbed her by the neck, tightening my grip on her as tight as I could.

She laughed, manically."In the end, we will both fall."

With a flick of my wrist, I plunged the dagger into her chest. Where the heart would be, she seemed unfazed. In my mare confusion, she grabbed me by the arm as she pushed us off the tower. I gasped trying to grab onto the edge of the tower, grasping onto the old tiles that were breaking apart. Something was pulling me down as I tried to push myself up. She was still holding onto my leg trying to pull me down with her.

A flash of bats appeared out of nowhere, Vlad. He ran to grab my hand, at that very moment the tile went loose. I tried to hold on, the tile went loose. My child, my unborn child would die. Selene's grip on me went loose, falling down into her own death before me. I wasn't afraid to die, if I died right now at least I saw him one last time. And there was a part of me that believed I would die, but I wasn't mortal. The fear wasn't of breaking every bone in my body, but to lose my child.

I could see him following behind me, his hand reaching for mine only centimeters away. The bats forming from his arms and body, I tried my hardest to reach for him but even I knew it was far too late. If by my own immortality I survived, my child would not.

My sight when black, the impact felt as if I had been impaled by millions of knives breaking through my bones. The last thing I heard was my own gasp of air as I felt the impact, as I felt every bone in my body crush into ash.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any character involved.**

 **I know the chapter is fairly small but this is all I could do to update today for you guys. I will update next week due to being out of school more regularly. In this chapter, I left so many questions undone? Is Selene dead? Where was Caligula? Why Hope? Did the baby survive? Well, some will be answered next week. As for the setting, I decided to use it for the reason that well I wanted to play with the characters emotions. And no Bloom is not obviously dead, but that's the wonderful part of having an immortal as the main protagonist. You can do as you please, add and take.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

My body was in throbbing pain, pain unlike no other. The process of healing hurt more than the actual fall. I cursed myself for being so stubborn and not allowing Marcel to help me. I whimpered loudly, biting my lip from crying out of pain. My throat felt constricted, barely allowing me to even take a breath of air. The pain increasing as my body healed itself from the injuries.

I opened my eyes, the light was very dim making it easier for my eyes to adjust to the white light. A hand lightly squeeze mine, pressing my knuckles against something soft and cold. I immediately glanced to my left. Vlad was sitting next to me, stilling wearing his formal clothing from earlier today. His white dress shirt was smeared with blood, _my blood._

My throat felt raw, making it sound like a mangled whisper. "Is she dead?"

"As far as I know."He replied, placing his jacket on me.

I grasped his hand as tightly as I could. I noticed the needle connected to a bag of blood on my wrist. _He must be angry._ I thought."I'm sorry."

Sighing, he leaned closer to me."I will not argue with you for the reasons you saved Niklaus Mikaelson's daughter, I would have done the same. But I felt hopeless seeing you fall, and when you were on the ground motionless all these emotions ran through my mind making me remember-" _Emilia's death._

I reached for his cheek, feeling a pang of guilt. "You should be mad at me, I was reckless and not thinking of you or our child."

He shook his head."You are here, and that is all that matters to me, sotia mea." His hazel eyes soften slightly, showing a bit of relief. "Henry said you would heal a little slower due to the child."

A sliver of fear washed over me, _what about my baby?_ "What about the baby?"

Catching a glimpse of my fearful expression, he broke his silence."Our child is healthy, even the vampire that treated you was amazed by the survival of our child." He placed his palm on top of my flat stomach. "I just need you to rest before we can go back to London."

I nodded, feeling relief even when I was in treacherous pain. Vlad sat up straight, gently getting up from the bed I was on. I didn't want him to go. Softly I tugged his hand. "Can you stay with me?"

He chuckled under his breath, nodding. He laid by my side, resting his chin on my head, bringing me to his chest, feeling some sort of relief against the pain with him by my side. My eyelids automatically closed shut, sleeping would make the pain much more bearable.

* * *

Weeks past since the incident, everyone thought I was dead according to my uncle due to the incident with Selene. For now, it would be best everyone thought what they believed to be true. Aside from him knowing I wasn't dead Vincent knew I was alive as well. In time everyone would know otherwise, for now, I am dead to everyone for the safety of my child. For Vlad's safety against Caligula, if he were to even know I was with child; _Vlad's child_. I wouldn't know what he would to us, to our baby.

I walked around the castle Vlad had funded for the orphans, helping the ladies who worked with the children in my spare time. A small group of girls giggled past me, running. A smile formed on my lips at the sight of how happy they looked. My hands automatically pressed against my stomach, imagining a little girl that looked like me with Vlad's eyes. A small thump caused me to stop my tracks. From a small crack of a brown door, I could see a little boy holding a ball in the air. _He couldn't be more than 8._

Our eyes locked, making him drop the ball fell. There was terror written all over his icy blue eyes. I cautiously entered the bedroom, closing the door behind me."Don't be scared, you have magic in you don't you."

He nodded, shaking."My… My mom was a witch before they killed her."

I walked toward his bed where he was sitting, kneeling down. "I'm sorry, had I known you were here I could have helped you."

He shook his head. The small delicate looking blonde boy was shaking, his hand reached for my abdomen."The baby has magic from the ancestry inside of it."

This child certainly had magic inside of him, he reminded me so much of Alaric's girls. I could possibly have him sent to Alaric's school for those who are gifted, a witch's magic needed to be controlled otherwise it could spiral. His magic could especially spiral after all this trauma he suffered from his mother.

"I will talk to the supervisors of this place," His eyes expressed curiosity and suspicion. " I know a school where they can help you."I grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around the small boy."I was like you once you know, didn't know where I belonged to the world with endless magic running through me like a dragon."

There was a sparkle of curiosity in his eyes."Could I… possibly stay with you, Mrs. Elizabeth?"

I stared at the child for a moment, slightly smiling. As a child I had been fortunate enough to have such wonderful parents, this little boy, on the other hand, had suffered enough. _I don't think Vlad would mind, a few days until I could prepare his paperwork to send him to New Orleans_. Protecting this little boy would be safer for the other children here as well, his magic at any moment could completely spiral. "I'll talk to them, I don't think my husband will mind."

The boy smiled, placing his arms around my neck. I was startled by the sudden hug of the child, hugging him back. "Thank you."He whispered.

I stood up, smiling at him. Someday I would get this with my own baby, whether he was a boy or a girl but right now if I could help this boy I would."I'm going to go right now and talk to them, if they give me the yes we can start packing to leave today."

His blue eyes light with excitement.

* * *

After a bit of persuasion with the head of the orphanage, I got an approval from her with a deal of having The School transfer some paper with the details of how He would be arranged into the school. The whole way home Leo was more than delighted, we stopped by a local restaurant to grab some lunch and shop for some clothes he needed as he did not have much, to begin with.

I got off the car, opening the door for him. His eyes lit up when he got a better view of the large Victorian style Manor. The house's service was rushed to help me with the small amount of luggage he brought with himself ."Could you please take care of bags and the luggage at the room I told you, Jane."

We spent a good half hour touring the Manor before taking Leo to the room prepared for him. The room had been prepared with fine silks, a large bed for his use, towels, blankets, and anything he would need or desire for his age. He would be here for at least three weeks before he can go to New Orleans due to the paperwork.

"Do you like it?"I asked, cheerfully.

He walked around the room, glancing around. "It's quite lovely, thank you Elizabeth."

"Well, we can arrange it any other way if you please to." I smiled."Or would you like to do anything else, Leo?"

He shook his head. "I like it, again thank you Elizabeth." I hadn't seen a child as polite as Leo, it almost made me wonder how my own child would be around this age. "After my mom and dad died, I thought no one would want me because of what I am."

I knelt down in front of him, frowning."You are only an outsider if you wish to be, the world is surrounded by colors if you wish the world to be. You are no different, you're special and one day you'll be a great witch changing the world by storm."

"What if the world doesn't want me?"

"Then the world will miss the best thing in life, the beauty of magic."I said, softly."A witch never dies, the essence of their magic lives on forever. I promise you I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe from those who will make you feel like an outsider."

Leo tensed, glancing up at me. I glanced over my shoulder toward the figure standing by the door. Vlad smiled at me, approaching us. I stood up from the floor smiling at Vlad. "Vlad, I want you to meet Leo," I gestured toward Leo. "He will be staying here with us until he goes to My uncle's school for children with special abilities."

Vlad nodded, kissing my forehead. He approached the child in a friendly manner. "Then it is a delight to make your acquaintance Mr. Leo, it is a pleasure to have you accompany my wife when I am unavailable to do so." Vlad shook his small pale hand.

* * *

Later in the day, we shared a meal with Leo before spending some time in the library reading many of Leo's favorite books. The night had quickly come, as tired as I had begun to feel. Vlad's hand was resting on top of my barely even noticeable bump, caressing it every few seconds. Whispering soft words in his native language. For so many years I had wondered how my life would be, and now that I know I got all this I can't help but feel happy. This one man who no one would have guessed to come in my life, made me feel loved and safe.

"You know what he told me?".

He glanced up at me, shaking his head."What did the little witch tell you?"

I rested my hand on top of his, pressing it slightly. "He said it would be a boy, I think we might be having a little boy."

A proud grin formed on his lips, furrowing his brows in surprise. "Are we having a boy? could it not be far too early my dear Elizabeth to know the sex of our child?"

"A witch is never wrong, not even a young one," I stated proudly, gleaming in happiness. "Vlad if life is giving us a second chance, especially one like this I-"

He interrupted me, slamming his lips against mine in a fiery kiss that made me feel loved. He pulled away, brushing my hair back."I do not care if our child is a boy or a girl, I will love either equally because it is ours. A child created from our love." My heart skipped a beat at his words. I ran my fingers through his dark thick hair, staring at his wonderful face.

"This time we are both strong enough to protect him from our enemies because our child will inherit not only our strength but our enemies."

"Then I will fight till death to protect the most important people in my life, my love."

I cupped his cheek, gazing into those beautiful hazel eyes I love like no other. I was the luckiest woman alive, I had everything anyone would want but that didn't matter to me I only wanted him. My sweetest love, the man that makes my heart beat a million times more. He took the moment of my own distraction, pulling down the strap of my slip as he placed soft kisses on my shoulder. My skin tingled at the sensation.

I laughed when he bit my sweet spot."Vlad!"

* * *

 **Discretion: I do not own WC or any characters involved.**

 ** _For the last few weeks, I have not updated and I'm truly sorry. I will be updating Sunday as I will not be able to update for two weeks due to some traveling. Happy late holidays! Anyway, this chapter wasn't long, and as for this little boy. He will have some future action in the later sequels against a new character I'm bringing in. As mentioned before I'm taking some inspiration of Game Of Thrones, as Bloom comes from a planet of dragons... Well, maybe there will be dragons in the later sequels. Anyway have fun!_**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

The four months had passed quicker than I had thought, with Vlad taking time off from working at his company and leaving Renfield in charge. Things had been a dream that I wish could last forever, Caligula would make our dream anything but last. Leo the last few months had opened up to me, showing me the few tricks he knew. Four months were enough to develop a motherly affection toward a child that was not my own, it would hurt when he left.

Due to issues with the orphanage system it took far longer than three weeks.

A black jeep parked in front of us. Alaric got out of the car walking toward us. I smiled at my uncle for a moment, kneeling down by Leo. This orphan was not my own yet I couldn't help but feel my heart break at the lost. _Dreams don't last forever._ "Someday you'll be a great witch, and you will show the world what you are." _The world won't be ready, but you must make it ready._ "These four months I've learned to know what it is like to love something that isn't yours. I know I may not be your mother, but I swear to you, those you harm you will pay."

"Will you visit?"He asked, with a hopeful look.

It could be months before I would be able to see him. "I will," I said. "The people you'll meet here will be great, I'll come soon to visit you as soon as I can. But whenever you want to talk to anyone, Alaric will make sure to contact me."

I stared at the boy longer than necessary, contemplating to stay with him for a few days here. A hand gently squeezed my shoulder, it was time to go. I gave him one last hug before approaching Alaric.

"Take care of him."

Alaric nodded, pulling me into a hug."Take care Beth, I'll see you soon. When I can I'll go visit you with the girls." My uncle released his hold on me. "Maybe one day your own baby can come here."

"Take care of yourself and the girls."

There was uncertainty lingering in my uncle's eyes, almost as if he knew our current situation. _Had Vlad told him something?_ "Elizabeth, be careful. If anything ever happens come home, I'll be here."

"I know."

Vlad and I stayed for a few moments lingering as they left. The air seemed to drop degrees, making the atmosphere darker than usual. I noticed how the sky suddenly became darker. Thumber boomed not long after. I didn't get enough time to say anything, Vlad yanked me throwing us into the grass field. The jet exploded roaring into flames. _My child._ I instinctively covered my abdomen.

"The master," Vlad growled. "We need to leave right now, somewhere safe."

He gently pulled me from the grass, keeping me close to him.

A swarm of bats like shooting star landed on the roadway, running toward us like prey. Vlad pushed me behind him away from the vampires, exposing his own true face to them. A growl came out from him, only tempting the feral vampires even more.

"Give us the woman." The male vampire's voice was low and demonic like.

"You'll have to get to me first," Vlad's hold around me tighten. "tell Caligula I will not give into his game."

Fourteen other vampires emerged from the darkness, narrowing their eyes at me. _They knew they had to know_. Vlad glanced behind himself at me, looking afraid for me. "I am going to need you to run, they are not immune to the sun."

"I'm not leaving you! you told me once we would always trust each other." I wasn't afraid of the vampires, I was afraid of what they could do to Vlad.

He said nothing, closing his eyes. With a flicker of his hand, the closed diminished leaving the rays of the sun exposure. The vampires began screaming as their skin fell off them, becoming into nothing but bones. Vlad took my hand, pulling me away from the accidents sight.

* * *

Since the accident that occurred a few hours ago Vlad had become restless sitting down on the couch of the school for children. He had every right to be restless, Caligula had just declared war on us, a war that could only alert other enemies. Maybe this wasn't anyone else's fault but my own, my existence was enough to cause war. _The blood of the dragon Henry would remind me, I was anything but less. And I would prove it._

I sat down next to Vlad, taking his face in my hand forcing him to face me. "We will find a way to stop him, he's only a vampire."

I could see the worry in his eyes."He is no ordinary vampire, he will not stop till he gets what he wants for his own little game."

"Then we will fight him." _There cannot be a war without casualties, at least we make it worth fighting for._ "People will die for this, but in a war, we can't prevent it. Caligula might be stronger physically, yet too driven by his own need to defeat his own master."

His expression relaxed a little more, taking my hand in his. squeezing it in assurance. His eyes flickered."Are you hungry or tired?"

I shook my head, resting my head on his shoulder. Alaric walked in with a cup of coffee in his hands, he placed on the table for me. This day wasn't supposed to be like this. In another universe, we would be enjoying our last months of being alone before the baby came. Instead, Caligula made the decision for us.

"This vampire, how do you kill it?"Alaric inquired, sitting down on the leather couch across from us.

"He is no ordinary vampire if we were to attack he would see it coming beforehand," Vlad responded. "During my reign, there was a monk named Lucie. He held a book that contained knowledge about the fallen emperor. In the book, the name of who turned Caligula lies in it."

Alaric's mouth open, before he paused for a second."So stakes, daggers, vervain or the sunlight won't work on him?"

Vlad shook his head."Unfortunately not, the sunlight only harms him but does not kill him. Everything else does not work with our species, our only hope could be silver." There had been a conversation about silver between me and Vlad weeks ago, he said when he met the creature silver had offended him. With every creature, there's always a loophole with the supernatural.

"A silver sword."Alaric blurted out, he got up like that running to a book shelve where he pulled out a brown leather covered book. Placing it on the table, the first page he opened it talked about a sword created from pure silver by Mehmed II. "The sword apparently has been through generation in a museum with no unstated name in London."

Vlad stood up, frowning down at the mention of Mehmed II. "Then we must get it." Vlad glanced at me. "I cannot take you to war with me. but I cannot leave you, the safest place is with me."

I glared at my husband, annoyed at how defenseless he thought I was. I was a dragon, my child had dragon blood inside of him. Alaric stepped out of the room not seconds after. "I'll talk to Bonnie, she will stay here with the girls and Leo. I'll get my things ready."

Vlad walked toward the same room Alaric had with his phone in his hand.

I sighed, stretching my muscles. The baby had been uneasy the last few hours, moving around far too much. He was healthy, at least according to the midwife. The midwife had been worried about my inability to gain weight but that was due to my immortality. If anything I had only gain 10 pounds at most but from the baby. No matter how healthy he was, his future still was uncertain.

* * *

It only took an hour before we got on the first flight to London, from there it was a ten-hour flight. We arrived at the manor about half an hour later after getting to London, throughout the whole flight I got these small pains ran through the lower back. It could be false labor, I had read it was normal for the last few months of the pregnancy. Something inside of me was telling me otherwise, a burning feeling in the back of my neck.

"Vlad, could you get me my bag please."

I stood by the staircase waiting for him, another sharp pain raced through my body. It was the baby, I gasped pushing myself against the wall. _A few more weeks little dragon, it's too soon._ Another piercing shock of pain raced through my body. I had barely noticed a wet sensation between my legs, _Blood._ "Vlad!"

* * *

I woke up alone in our room, changed in different much more comfortable clothing. The small belly I had gained was no longer there, leaving an empty feeling inside of me. I still felt a bit sore from it all, the first thought that came to mind was where was my baby. Twelve weeks early, I hadn't been strong enough to protect my baby from harm's way, nearly losing him in the process. Everything had been so sudden, the blood, the delivery, the pain; a blur.

The door opened, Vlad came with the midwife who had small white bundle wrapped in her arms. Vlad sat down on the bed with me. The nurse placed our son in my arms. I looked down at the little baby boy stretching out his tiny arm for my face. He was more than perfect with a little bit of fuzzy hair around his body, he had a little bit of dark fine hair. Pale skin, and these piercing blue eyes that matched my own. A little bit of me in him, yet all Vlad.

I looked up at Vlad, in amazement of what we had created. Vlad smiled at me proudly, kissing the top of my head. We were a family now, this only meant things would get much more difficult for us especially with the master vampire after us.

"Do we have a name?"I asked, caressing his little fuzzy pale arm.

"Lucian,"Vlad whispered, caressing our son's face with his thumb.

Vlad moved his thumb from the baby to my chin, tilting my head up to meet with his soft sweet lips I adore so much. We shared a gentle tender kiss, ignoring the world around us. Lucian made a soft cooing sound interrupting us from our moment.

Our baby was here, and this little creation of our love. He would be the reason for our fight against those who want to harm him or anyone we care for, he's the sun in our darkness. Our little dragon, strong and healthy.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any characters involved.**

 _Happy New Years! This will be the last chapter for 2017, unfortunately, I won't be able to update until late January due to traveling. I truly hope you all enjoy this chapter, almost didn't make the deadline but I did!_

 _It's a boy as mentioned before. As far as the story goes it will slowly introduce an old enemy that will play a large impact in the sequels. Anyway, goodnight._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

A few day after the birth of Lucian, the hunt for the silver sword had begun. For Lucian's safety, I stayed behind in our manor while Vlad and Alaric left to find the silver sword that once belonged to my husband. Of course, I wouldn't stay home and do nothing if I couldn't help it, every spare moment Lucian slept I focused on researching information that would be necessary for Vlad's search. The possibility of even finding the sword was a tedious one, a sliver of hope that could either break or strengthen the current situation.

"How old did you say the vampire was?"Dorian asked.

The creature could be hundreds of years old, as it could be thousands of years old, certainly older than the originals. "About 2,000 years old, he was once an emperor of Rome if all facts lead right."

Dorian stood up abruptly, walking away from the camera. He came back with a brown leather book in hand."I have a theory," I leaned closer to the screen, frowning. "What if what killed him in the first place is what could kill him."

"What if it doesn't?" I questioned.

Dorian sighed."Then you need the book that explained more about the creature, where would the book be that's the question?"

"Where would the monk's store their prized books? At a place hidden from everyone like the library at the Catholic church in Rome." There was no mystery of how they kept books hidden from the public eye, especially books that could affect them if they came to light. "I need you to come, I'll send you information on a flight for tonight."

Dorian nodded, standing up from his chair. "I'll gather my books and notes, see you in a few hours."

I soon after booked a flight for Dorian, sending him the information needed for his flight.

Lucian began to fuzz in his bassinet. I scooped him up into my arms, cradling the small newborn. He calmed down in my arms, his little hand reaching for my chest. I had tried nursing him but I was unable to due to my nature, feeding my own child wasn't possible. Had I been human things would be easier, at least for my son. _Had you been human, you would be dead._

Lucian had been born into the darkness unbeknownst to him, and I was to blame for it. A prince born into the darkness, it was truly ironic seeing how his father became a vampire. I didn't want my baby to suffer the same fate I had, destiny had decided otherwise, since the moment I was born death and destruction followed like wildfire.

I had lost it all. My birth parents and the one that raised me. I would make sure Lucian grew to see his father, side by side. The master vampire would always be an obstacle to Lucian's future, one I would make sure it ceased to exist."My past is not yours."

The door squeaked, barely glancing over my shoulder I see Vlad walking into our room with Alaric, from the looks of it they hadn't found the sword. The look of frustration on Vlad's face turned into a small smile when he laid his eyes on us. He walked to us kissing my forehead.

"Did you find anything?"

Alaric shook his head, sitting down on one of the armchairs in our room."Nothing at all, how about you with Dorian?"

"Actually Dorian is coming, our only luck with the book could be in Rome," I replied, rocking the baby gently. Dorian was the last bit of hope we held, at least the one I clutched to at the moment. "I have a plan."

"You are not putting yourself at risk for my safety," Vlad was instant to speak, releasing his hold on me. "If the order of the dragon finds out, who knows what they will do to you."

The Order of The Dragon was not something I feared, let alone would coward too. "An Order of hunters does not scare me, and if it came to war with them I will fight back Vlad." Vlad looked slightly taken back. "They might be the order of the dragon, but I am a dragon."

* * *

Dorian arrived hours later. We took another of Vlad's private plane to Rome and rented a Villa on the outskirts of Vatican City. Staying anywhere near them would only hinder our plan; at least my plan. Lucian's health had been a concerning factor when traveling to Rome, yet the baby boy proved himself to be every bit his father; unphased by the change of air. How do you go to a doctor and ask them if you can take your half vampire newborn to Italy? There was only so much we could protect Lucian's nature from.

I glanced toward the resting bundle inside his bassinet, he looked so innocent asleep; pure from all the evil. Strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind me, a small gasp escaped my lips. I turned around placing my hands on Vlad's chest.

"Your uncle told me about Damon Salvatore," He said softly. "About your time in Mystic Falls."

I smirked, teasingly."Are you jealous of a man I dated?" A man who made my highschools days anything but uninteresting. "I know there was more than Damon in my life, but all those men who crossed my life were never for me because I'm in love with another."

He arched a brow."Your husband?"

"My handsome husband,"I corrected. "you should meet him. He's quite the charmer, bats swarm out of him."

He chuckled, sliding his hand up to the side of my neck."I do not understand why a man such as himself would leave something so beautiful alone."

Vlad was and is my weakness, it made me afraid of how vulnerable I felt with him. Even the strongest creatures have a weakness, my weakness was how vulnerable I was to him. "He fears dragons."

He smirked, distracting me from his true intentions. A squeal escaped my lips, shuttering at the pleasurable feel of his hand against the bare skin of my rib cage. Vlad only chuckled in response, pulling closer. "We should go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow."He broke our silence after a few minutes.

I sighed, reluctant. Tomorrow I would head to Vatican City for the book, the forsaken book. Unfortunately, there was no way to take the manuscript on its own without causing suspicion; and that was the last thing we wanted. One enemy first, then the next.

* * *

"May I ask about your research?"Father Angelo asked, his eyes lighted with interest."I have, in fact, heard rumors of these monks who created the manuscript you're searching for. I think the book will interest you both."

We followed his footsteps deep into the back of the library, and into a wood-paneled room."I know it's an unusual research subject, but when we heard about The Order and the monks ties to the Order of the Dragon- according to some research I did at Dartmouth University. I'm conducting a research on the artifacts that belonged to Vlad the Impaler and those that followed him."

"Oh."

Father Angelo scanned the shelves, looking intently for the one he wanted. After several minutes of waiting rather patiently, he located the box and pulled it off the shelf.

"As far as we are aware," the priest said, placing the cardboard box down on a nearby table."This is the only copy of this manuscript left in it's existence. It was rescued from a fire in a monastery in Hungary in the 1600s and was brought here. The pages are a bit outdated, although I am more than certain it will be of great use."

He opened the box, revealing a coverless manuscript of thick paper, and carefully pulled it out of the box. Setting it down on the oak table. If this was the manuscript Vlad had seen, I highly doubt it looked anything like this the time he had seen it. I could only hope most of the information was intact.

Dorian and I adjusted the soft cotton white gloves we were given, lightly touching the book. It irked me to even touch it, the pages were seemingly falling apart. "If we find anything interesting, might we be able to take a picture?"

Father Angelo pinched his nose, furrowing his brows."Well, this isn't one of our most valuable manuscripts. I don't see why you can't take pictures if you must."

Dorian smiled, taking a seat on one of the chairs."Have you ever seen the books of Kells, Father?" Father Angelo nodded."It's kept in near-darkness to preserve it."

Father Angelo smiled, broadly."Yes, it's quite a unique book. I'd only wish people would appreciate it more without stealing them."

"Don't worry, Father, the only thing we'll take is knowledge."

He bowed his head."If you need me, I'll be over at my desk."

I barely glanced at the priest as he left, taking a seat next to Dorian. Carefully skimming through the pages. The text in the book was a faint brown on many of the pages, making it difficult to understand. It didn't help me much that it was in Latin, although Dorian had little to no difficulty. Halfway through the book, we found a drawing like Vlad had described of a thin, naked creature with fangs and claws.

A chill made its way up to my spine, we had found what we needed. I didn't know if it was the same manuscript Lucian had hundreds of years ago, although Hungary and Romania had shared and fought over their borders for centuries. What had been Hungary in the 1600s could have been Transylvania in the 1400s.

Dorian pulled out his smartphone, taking pictures of everything we thought might be relevant to our mission. _You won't see what's coming to you Emporer._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any character involved._**

 _I'm back! Three weeks too long, and unable to update in my travels due to not having my laptop with me. I will be updating two more times this week, three possibly depending on how long it might take me to finish up Book Seven. Yes, I'm already working on the sequel, for the matter I already have book six done but won't publish that until this is done. There is a reason for me not updating so frequently, one of them is writing the sequel and the other rewriting chapters I originally had other plans for. I promise this story should be done by late March if everything goes well, and if it does the sequel would go up in April. Anyway, enjoy your weekend. Till next time lovelies._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

I walked by the garden of the villa, the pool was glistening against the sun. The flowers a bright shade of reds and yellows, a serenity to it that brought me peace from all my troubles. After talking to Vincent, he agreed to cast a spell to give me the memories of Emilia back as the spell cast on me blocked my own memories of the Mikaelson's and everything else permanently. The long-dead wife I grew to despise would become a part of me, there wouldn't be any more fine line between me and her.

Vlad entered the gardens, approaching my direction. He wasn't angry if anything he was concerned about my own mental well being. He cupped my cheek, looking into my eyes."My feelings for you do not change sotia mea, but I cannot hold you down if you wish to know your feelings for Niklaus."

I shook my head, slightly disgusted by the suggestion. "No, I chose you and I will always choose you. Niklaus is a man that led me to you, and I always thank him for that but my heart is yours."

"How can you love someone who chose the enemy once? I'm no Emilia, Emilia would have never done what I did."

"I once told you that if you loved me you would trust me, well I love you." He said softly. "Your actions in the past are not for me to judge, I have done worse my love." The difference was the actions he had committed were not because a foolish teenager trying to play a martyr. Vlad had been a hero and a monster to many; in the end, he lost his family. "You accepted me as I am. The man who killed thousands. The Impaler many were scared of, a vampire followed by tragedy."He continued, caressing my cheek."You brought the light into my darkness."

"We both are."

He pulled me into a tender passionate kiss. His lips drew down to my neck, I found myself grasping from the sensation of his lips on my neck. A soft moan escaped my lips, he slowly went up back to my lips. We pulled away slowly, I was still catching my breath from the intensity of our kiss. He mischievously grinned at me.

"Do you think this is safe for you Vlad? being here in the enemies territory." I questioned."If they're sending hunters toward our direction, I think we should prove them otherwise. The more they see you interact the less suspicion of what you are."

Vlad seemed a bit apprehensive about my suggestions. He sighed, agreeing. "I will make reservations, act as normal as any tourist couple."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, smirking."Well, you do owe me a honeymoon, and while we act like any tourist couple Alaric and Dorian can go get more answers." I longed for the short normalcy we had before The Master decided to reappear again.

He smiled, leaning in to kiss my forehead. "Actually Elizabeth, to stop any further suspicion I have decided to manage my company from home. It would give me more time to dedicate to my lovely wife and son. Renfield will take care of anything while I stay home with you."

" Then let the games begin."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own WC or any characters involved.**


End file.
